Redemption
by BritannyLloyd
Summary: Como rezaba la profecía sellada en su destino, Elsa se transformó en lo que más temía, un monstruo. Y así, en la pesadilla de Jack. Él deberá decidir si su amor por la antigua Elsa quien parece haber desaparecido, vale la pena como para sacrificarse e intentar traerla de regreso o dejarse destruir por la nueva y malvada Elsa en el intento. [Lean para ver la Sinopsis completa]
1. Sinopsis

He aquí la sinopsis original que el sitio no me ha dejado poner desde el principio ¬¬

Jack Frost conocía su destino, y era al lado de la Reina de Arendelle, Elsa. Y sabía más que nada que no había otra a quién amar.

Jack lo tenía todo.

Pero pronto descubre la pérdida de lo que creía haber tenido, tal vez irreparablemente. Elsa ya no es quien era, ni recuerda parte de su pasado. Como si hubiese sido borrada su alma, es sustituida por un ser frío y sobretodo malvado, sedienta de destrucción y un parámetro desmedido de lo que está bien o mal. Elsa se transforma en lo que más temió, pero que estaba sellado en su destino. Y a su vez, en la pesadilla de Jack.

Él deberá decidir si el amor que sentía por la antigua Elsa quien parece haber desaparecido para siempre, vale la pena como para sacrificarse e intentar traerla de regreso o dejarse destruir por la nueva en el intento. ¿Se dejará llevar al lado oscuro o renunciará a ella antes de que sea tarde?

¿Qué tan delgada es la línea entre el bien y el mal?

Pero más importante...

 **¿Cómo destruyes a un monstruo sin convertirte en** ** _uno_** **?**


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Todo empezó como muchas historias, en la biblioteca. El palacio era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar dos de ellas, pero solo había una en la que Elsa prefería encerrarse y pasar horas leyendo tomos de las pulidas estanterías. Elsa había pasado la noche desvelada, tendida en su cama y sin un sueño por venir. Decidió que no dormiría esa noche de abril también en tanto siguiera sin poder pegar un ojo, con su mente maquinando cosas ya sin sentido siquiera. Se colocó su bata y unas mullidas sandalias y comenzó a andar por los pasillos.

Vientos fríos y vespertinos soplaban de las ventanas abiertas. El reloj más cercano marcaba casi las doce, el palacio entero debía estar durmiendo al igual que Arendelle a su alrededor. Excepto por esta Reina. Llegó por fin al final del pasillo vacío y dándose cuenta que ningún alma le seguía, giró tranquilamente en el ala este y puso un pie en la alfombra de la biblioteca.

No precisaba luz, ni sus poderes para alumbrar, porque conocía el lugar de cada libro de memoria, sin embargo, sí la necesitaba para leer por su puesto. ¿Pero qué leer? Se podría decir que se había tragado todas las palabras de más de la mitad del centenar de obras expuestas. Tenía tiempo y soledad de sobra para tanta lectura. Su hermana pocas veces la escoltaba allí o cualquier otro lugar, no por miedo a perder control de sus poderes, sino que ella ya tenía un acompañante de tiempo completo. Kristófolo, o como fuese. Hacía pocos meses que estaban juntos y que todo había vuelto a la solitaria normalidad.

Así que Elsa pasaba bastante tiempo entre papeleo real que Anna jamás le ayudaba a completar, y sumida en otros universos y otras pieles. Leer a veces era divertido, a veces tedioso. Pero era de lo único que rellenaba su tiempo que le gustaba. Algunas historias había releído tantas veces que ya le aburría. Otras, jamás tocaría.

Esa noche, quería algo nuevo de su sección favorita. Transitó soñolientamente, a paso torpe y arrastrando los pies mientras bostezaba. Un ruido de libros caídos enigmáticamente le hizo frenar en seco y aguantar la respiración. Liberó su mano del lomo de un texto que había ido a alcanzar al azar.

– ¿Huh? – alarmada, entrecerró los ojos para ver en la oscuridad. Un par de ojos verdes la encontraron del otro lado de la habitación, saliendo de detrás de una larga repisa y tropezando con sus pies. – ¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

– Oh, Elsa. – se encrespó al ser descubierta. – Bueno, te vi caminando sola hasta aquí. Pensé en pasar un tiempo contigo. ¿No te molesta, verdad? – las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos indicaban que mentía. Seguro había estado esperando la hora en la que Elsa acostumbraba deambular y leer en la biblioteca. Un gesto tan agradable viniendo de la hermana que pocas veces veía no se merecía un sermón.

– ¿Cómo me molestaría? – estiró su mano que Anna sujetó, feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo. – Pensaba leer un rato. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Leer? Huh. – bueno, se esperaba algo como una pijamada tardía, tal vez asaltar las lacenas de comida. Pero eso no sonaba mal en tanto no se durmiese a mitad de la lectura. – Se oye genial.

Elsa tiró de ella hacia la amplia sección de sus libros preferidos, los de fantasía y misterio. Cualquiera que Anna tomara de ellos, seguro le gustaría.

– ¿Por qué no eliges tú? – le ofreció.

– ¿El que quiera?

– El que quieras. – asintió.

Contenta por su independencia y sin temor a equivocarse, recorrió con la mirada los lomos. Debían haber más de cien allí, todos nuevos y de colores cálidos. Pero había uno, simple, viejo y corroído de color granate que atrajo su atención.

– ¿Ese? – Elsa no recordaba haber leído o siquiera visto aquel libro que Anna sujetaba. Debió haberlo pasado por alto.

– Claro. Se llama "Criaturas y leyendas". – con una sonrisa, se despatarró sobre uno de los dos sillones estilo rococó. Elsa arrimó el suyo más cerca de ella y tomó el libro para inspeccionarlo. Se encogió de hombros, no era la gran cosa.

– Puede ser entretenido.

Cada capítulo contaba historias de criaturas sobrenaturales de todas partes del mundo que más de una las hermanas reales sabían que eran ciertas. Elsa leía para ambas de trolls a hadas, duendes, dragones, sirenas, cíclopes, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. La mayoría eran conocidas y nada emocionantes. Aunque a Anna algunas les parecían atractivas, se salteaban las menos sugestivas como grifos, gárgolas y perros de muchas cabezas. Recorrieron páginas hasta que comenzaban las leyendas.

– ¿Segura no quieres otro libro? – Elsa apartó su mirada de las hojas para encontrar los de su hermana. De verdad que prefería leer alguno de crímenes y detectives, o hasta un diccionario con tal de no seguir con ese bodrio. – Hay como miles y tu vienes a elegir el más raro.

– No, debe haber algo bueno en todo esto. Oye, ¿y esta? – Anna no se daría por vencida tan sencillo. Señaló a la carilla siguiente de la que estaban leyendo en el momento. – ¿Jack… Frost?

– ¿Frost?

– Sí, ¿no te parece atrayente el nombre? – sonrió ampliamente. – Tal vez sea, ya sabes, como tú.

– ¿Te refieres con la misma magia? – puso cara extraña.

– Ajá.

– Puede ser. Solo que yo _no_ soy una leyenda, Anna. La mayoría de estas no deben ser reales, sino basadas en creencias de pueblos antiguos. Por algo se llama mitología, son mitos. No existen.

– Aun así, podríamos echarle una ojeada. No perdemos nada…

Elsa se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

– Bien.

"Según la leyenda escandinava popular, Jack es una criatura masculina solitaria quien los vikingos nórdicos han llamado Jokul Frosti. Jack Frost no recibe su nombre por nada; encarna el frío y cruel invierno pero de una forma que para varios es divertida y emocionante y otras inoportunas. Muchos han aclamado verlo, pero se dice que es invisible ante ojos mortales, como un espíritu que nadie puede tocar o escuchar. A menos que se haya oído de su historia, y desde lo más profundo del corazón, se crea en él. De esa forma, él se materializa ante el creyente.

Se establece que inviste un virtuosismo artístico; es de colarse en las ciudades por la noche y hacer elegantes diseños de escarcha en las ventanas y en las hojas de invierno y hierba. También es retratado como a un joven de mirada fría y fabricante de travesura siniestra, con agraciadas facciones y hermosura hipnótica que sin dudar reflejan la perversidad que esconde, y con una ligera dosis de mal carácter. Aunque básicamente es amable y alegre, Jack Frost, si se le provoca, puede castigar a sus víctimas con un invierno eterno.

A pesar de su soledad perpetua, él vaga por todas partes del mundo, a veces para congelar cosechas enteras y otras para descongelar lagos y privar a muchos pueblerinos de agua dulce. Si bien se desconoce su origen, de dice que ha estado rondando entre nosotros, en las sombras de un mundo ciego y sin fe, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, engendrado por la Luna y el viento.

Los tiempos relatan…"

– ¿Anna?

Elsa frenó cuando sintió algo húmedo corriendo cuesta abajo por su hombro. Anna roncaba en su oreja y babeaba su bata sin distinción. La Reina se había sumido tanto en la lectura que no había podido oír cómo su hermana se vencía al sueño.

Nunca había oído de esa leyenda, pero había algo en particular que le hacía sentirse reflejada en el personaje. Sería la soledad, la magia, la sensación de ser invisible para algunos, pero Elsa se veía esculpida casi a imagen y semejanza de aquel tal Frost.

Pero era solo un cuento.

El anfitrión silencio de la noche era reconfortante. Apagó la vela que había encendido para leer y colocó una manta que solía usar para las noches frías sobre Anna. Lo mejor sería dejarla en el sofá de la biblioteca; ya había intentado trasladarla dormida una vez y había acabado en el suelo. Besó su frente y se marchó de puntitas. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón que picaba su mente, aún tenía el libro "Criaturas y leyendas" envuelto en sus brazos.

Por segunda vez en la noche, un ruido la asustó. Miró hacia atrás y los costados del pasillo hacia su habitación por lo que pareció ser un golpe en las paredes. Estaba desierto. Debió haber sido una ventana golpeándose abierta por el viento de afuera. No le dio importancia asimismo.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con precaución. Se sentó en su mullida y exageradamente enorme cama, encendió una vela y abrió el libro. Para su decepción, este no contaba con más información o detalles de esa leyenda tan… semejante. Solo una pequeña imagen de una sombra indefinida. Un hombre por supuesto, con la expresión traviesa igual como las palabras expresaban. Si bien no era exacta por eso de la invisibilidad, resaltaban en el dibujo unos ojos color cielo anocheciendo y una sonrisa peligrosa que hacía erizar la piel. Demasiado vividora, como si supiera de un secreto que tú no, o peor, tú secreto.

– ¿Pero en _qué_ estoy pensando?

Temiendo que pudiese obsesionarse con ese tipo que ni siquiera debía existir, cerró el libro de un sopetón y lo dejó a los pies de su cama. Lo observó por un tiempo al haberse quedado con las manos libres y sin distracción. Con menos sueño todavía, se puso a juguetear con su magia.

Era hermoso lo que podía hacer a pesar de las altas horas nocturnas y el cansancio. Las partículas de hielo que brillaban al ser tocadas por luz de Luna se arremolinaban formando cualquier imagen que se le placiera. De Olaf, una rosa, una taza de té. Pero no de Jack Frost. Porque no sabía cómo lucía por lo que no podía plasmar su imagen. Aunque le gustaría saberlo.

Fue entonces que la ventana de su habitación se abrió de par en par por una fuerte oleada de ventisca. No pensó que fuese tan extrema la situación del clima. No obstante, la rápida formación de escarcha en su ventana le hizo soltar un gritillo que amortiguó con las manos. ¿Cómo podía ser de esa forma? Solo ella podía ser capaz de hacer aparecer escarcha en cristales de la nada. Pero ella no lo estaba haciendo. No podía ser.

A menos que…

 _¿Crees en mí?_ Apareció escrito entre las delicadas figuras entrecruzadas de la fina capa de hielo en un cuadro de su ventana. Su estómago dio un revolcón. Era real. Él lo era. _Increíble…_

– Jack Frost… – soltó en un suspiro como el aire que se fugaba de su lugar. No supo si lo decía como duda o certeza. Tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos señalaban. Jack Frost no era una leyenda, o una expresión. Sino que existía. Y estaba hablándole. A ella. Dejando mensajes en su ventana.

Elsa acercó un dedo temeroso a la superficie ahora congelada y escrita. No podía ser.

– Ahem… – unos dedos fríos tocaron su hombro para llamarla, y una voz aterciopelada carraspeaba a su espalda. No tardó en girar, sino en reaccionar.

Porque allí estaba el Espíritu inclinándose en una reverencia, vestido en azul y pantalones marrones desgastados. No vestía zapatos, y portaba una especie de bastón de madera escarchado detrás de él. Cuando alzó la vista hacia la Reina a la que reverenciaba, sus ojos azulados encontraron otro cielo más claro y abiertos cual bandejas en los de ella.

– My lady… – Elsa pudo ver cómo su alborotada melena blanca como algodón volvía a su lugar al incorporarse en una forma revuelta pero que encajaba en su aspecto a la perfección. Su rostro era más hermoso que la menesterosa imagen que había visto en el libro, y una burla hacia lo que había pensado que sería (un viejo barbudo, posiblemente, o alguien con nariz ganchuda y escalofriante). Pero su nariz estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Era guapo, eso no lo podía hacer caber en su rompecabezas mental.

Pero más guapa aún era su sonrisa luego de saludarla con el "my lady".

Y ese era Jack Frost. En su habitación, saludándola, sonriéndole, mirándola. Debatida entre desmayarse, Elsa dejó que él tomara su mano petrificada de su lugar, se lo llevara a los labios y depositara en el dorso un gélido beso que rompió el nudo que la paralizaba.

– Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Elsa.

Su sonrisa jamás desapareció.

 _ **Fin del Prólogo**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Bueno esto ha sido breve y no entraremos en detalle en cómo se enamoran y eso, sino que esta sería la forma en la que se conocieron. El primer capítulo estará más centrado en un tiempo más avanzado cuando estos tórtolos ya están juntos, pero no se asusten, habrá romance y no será un simple salto de la punta de un abismo a otro. Confíen en su fiel escritora.

¡Saludos!

Y recuerden decirme qué les pareció, aunque no hay mucho que rescatar de un corto capítulo. xD Pero es solo la introducción.

¿Alguien ha encontrado alguna relación con una historia ya existente? Se podría decir... ¿un clásico?


	3. El porvenir

**Importante:**

¡Hola a todos!

Dado a unos cambios que hice en mi forma de narrar, esta nueva fanfiction solicita lectores activos, que abran bien sus ojos al leer. ¿A qué me refiero? Como grandes escritores hacen en sus obras, modifican la estructura común y monótona de un solo narrador al cabo de toda la historia, ya sea en tercera persona o en primera.

Aquí, será una mezcla. Tranquilos, está revisada para que no sea difícil de leer. Solo que pasará de estar narrando un personaje a pasar a un narrador externo. Espero les guste esta nueva idea, no es un cambio drástico, solo es una prueba para ver cómo nos va.

Nadie ha descubierto la correlación que escondo en las palabras de esta historia con un cuento que todos conocemos. A ver quién la descubre ahora o más adelante ;)

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Luego de nuestra extraña presentación, y de que yo pudiese separar mis labios para hablar, más bien tartamudear, él rio por mi reacción. Dijo que él no estaba acostumbrado dado que pocas personas lograban verlo. Le conté que leí de su historia. Me contó que me había observado unas cuantas veces, como la casualidad de esa noche, lo cual me pareció raro. Esa era una ventaja de ser invisible. Se lamentó de que como conmigo ya no lo era, no podría espiarme. Me incomodé. Él rio diciendo que le parecía interesante, más que por mi magia. Antes de partir para dejarme en esa noche en la que el viento había dejado de soplar con la intensidad del principio, me preguntó si podía volver a verme. Y yo acepté con un mudo cabeceo, incapaz de maquinar esa idea de volver a verlo. Se fue sonriendo.

A la siguiente noche, él estaba tocando el cristal de mi ventana.

– ¿Sabes lo extraño que suena un chico escabulléndose por la ventana al dormitorio de una chica? – advertí, mi tono receloso era lánguido por lo que sonó más como una broma.

– ¿Apenas llego y me quieres echar? – reprochó mientras pasaba sus piernas por la ventana abierta. Lo dijo de tal forma que daba a entender que ya estaba al tanto de que diría que no lo quería echar, pero asimismo me provocaba.

– No. Para algo viniste, ¿cierto? – le devolví su juego.

– Touché. – sonrió con sorpresa por su derrota. – ¿Cómo has estado?

– Cansada. Hoy he tenido mucho que hacer. – no era cierto. Me había pasado la mañana y la tarde pensando en su aparición. Y en esa noche. Estaba nerviosa sin duda, pero hallé refugio en mi apariencia casual.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Jack?

– ¿Hmh?

– ¿Para qué has venido? – le pregunté mientras él merodeaba y examinaba mi habitación a oscuras. ¿Para qué? No había nada que llamara la atención

– ¿No es obvio? – me dedicó una mirada y siguió su caminata dándome la espalda. Su mirada recorría desde mi pulcra cama a la pequeña biblioteca enfrente.

– ¿Qué cosa? – apretujé la tela de mi vestido. Esa noche no pensaba usar camisón por aquella visita. Aun así, agradecí que no me estuviese viendo presa de la agitación.

– Quiero conocerte más. Y veo que tú también quieres conocerme. – tomo una pila de cuatro libros de la mesita de luz de roble y me lo enseñó como muestra de mi culpabilidad. _Atrapada_ , decía su sonrisa y poco disimulaba mis mejillas. Aparté la vista.

– Me gusta leer, eso es todo….

– "Criaturas y leyendas", "Seres mágicos", "Mitos antiguos, Volumen III"… ¡Oh, mira! Este es mi favorito: "Cuentos infantiles navideños". Este es el que cuenta de cómo congelé y "arruiné" el Día de Pascua del 1803. Yo diría que ese año fueron las más innovadoras y divertidas Pascuas.

Esa medianoche reímos mucho, por estupideces suyas más que nada. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente. No es que yo tuviese mucho que hablar, mi vida tenía poco y nada de interés. Igualmente, él me insistía a que contara de mi hermana, mis padres, mi magia, mi estilo de ropa, cualquier cosa. Cuando no charlábamos, jugábamos. Sí, _jugar_ como _niños_. Con más reiteración teníamos que reemplazar los jarrones y cuadros rotos de las habitaciones a las que congelábamos y armar excusas. Según él, ¿para qué sirve ser especial si no puedes sacarle ventaja y disfrutar?

Decenas de noches seguidas, meses más tarde, aún cumplía su promesa. Jack me visitaba cada vez más frecuente, incluso en horas de luz. Él aclamaba que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Elemental, yo me excusaba con que tenía labores a pesar de que me sucedía lo mismo.

Poco a poco, perdí la timidez, y estaba más acostumbrada a estas visitas y charlas. A veces me decepcionaba cuando no se aparecía en días, pero llegaba los siguientes para quedarse todo el tiempo que podía.

Y fue así, en un día perdido entre el calendario pero imposible de olvidar, que él me sorprendió tomándome por la cintura y posó sus labios en los míos. Jack había dicho que no tenía excusa, simplemente se moría por hacerlo. Y yo sin haberlo admitido hasta el momento, tambiénNo estaba segura, quizás porque nunca le había dado muy escasa importancia a mi vida amorosa, pero ese debió haber sido mi primer beso. Y como muchos dicen oír campanas u orquestas, yo pude escuchar violines. ¿Qué hay más romántico que la música de los violines? .

Los besos y visitas se volvieron costumbres. Ansiaba más que nunca que llegase al palacio por la ventana. Obviamente, Jack venía cuando el parámetro estaba desolado. Sería _extraño_ ver a la soberana hablando sola por los pasillos cuando en verdad estaba acompañada por un ente invisible. Si bien eso y todo, no lo hacía menos interesante.

A mí me gustaba él, y yo le gustaba. Al inicio no sabía si era amor, aunque a eso se sentía. A medida que me atrevía a negarlo, que no podría enamorarme de un espíritu que dejaba ingresar por la ventana , más me palpitaba el sentimiento.

– Jack, creo que te amo. – había dicho esas dos palabras por vez primera, instantes antes de que él desapareciera volando por el umbral de la ventana. Fue una cálida noche a meses de habernos conocido.

Él frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos llenos de asombro y algo que interpreté como regodeo.

– Dilo de nuevo.

– Te amo. – dije, acompañado por una tonta risa. No tenía sentido repetirlo, pero si lo preguntaba así. La risilla fue tapada, de todas formas, por un beso suyo mientras flotaba en la nada, su mano en mi rostro y la otra en su bastón.

– De nuevo.

Y lo repetí tantas veces lo sentía. Aunque al principio no estaba segura de cuánto significado tenía eso, luego lo capté. Me estaba enamorando de él.

Pasábamos juntos más momentos de lo que pensábamos. Cuando me iba a dormir, a veces lo encontraba en sueños. Al encontrar mis ojos, me dijo una vez que son hermosos y raros, que nunca había visto unos así de cerca. Añadió que lo miran lanzando dagas cuando hace algo mal, como cuando hace una de sus bromas pesadas. Piensa que soy especialmente adorable cuando me enojo. Discutíamos sobre de quién era el turno para escabullirse a las cocinas en busca de comida. A veces nadie ganaba y pasábamos hambre. Pero eso no era algo malo.

Jack Frost nunca imaginó terminar con alguien como yo. Ni viceversa. Sin embargo, ahora dice que no puede imaginarse con nadie más.

Cuando miraba sus ojos, no veía perfección, no veía una historia de amor. Eso es algo que la gente prefiere leer en novelas románticas o soñarlas. Jack era distinto. A su manera, él me hacía sentir amada, preciada, deseada. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento. Era feliz.

Con una sonrisa empapelada en mi rostro, producto de su recuerdo, acomodé mi cabello una última vez frente al espejo. Miré mi corona apoyada en la madera, la primera que había recibido desde mi coronación. Faltaban días para que se cumpliera el aniversario de tal fecha. Jack sabía lo poco importante que era para mí. ¿Por qué? Simple. Me hacía volver a una remembranza lejana que prefería olvidar, la época en la que mis miedos tomaron partida de mí y por poco cuesta la vida de mi hermana y todo arendelliano.

Para mí, este lóbrego recuerdo estaba oculto en esa corona. En su belleza, en su brillo y poder. Por algo no me gustaba que decorara la cima de mi cabeza, refleja mis peores errores. Solo la miré y me alejé del tocador pensativa. Una esbelta doncella tenía preparado para mí el vestido que llevaría ese día. Pocas veces usaba los que yo misma podría crear por un tema de presencia digna de la realeza. No me quejaba. Con una seña, la doncella se retiró para dejarme a solas y vestirme.

Salí perfumada de mi habitación y transité por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca en la pared, similar a la mía.

– Toc, toc. – llamé, preparando una sonrisa porque sabía que Anna me recibiría con un contento abrazo. Pero no fue ella quien me recibió. – ¿Olaf? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muñeco de nieve arrojó la caja en forma de corazón a un lado del cuarto que yo no podía ver.

– No estoy comiendo chocolate. – dijo, pillado. Su afirmación era desmentida por las manchas de chocolate sobre su boca y porque aún masticaba. Tal vez se pensaba que iba a regañarlo por eso, por lo que sonreí un poco para calmarle.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Anna?

– Sven se la ha llevado a un paseo. – nunca logramos que dejara de confundir el nombre de Kristoff. Espera…

– ¿Un paseo? ¿Tan temprano?

Mi desconcierto era consentido. No eran más de las siete de la mañana. ¿A dónde la habría llevado? Por lo que sabía, ninguno de los dos eran madrugadores al pie de la letra a no ser que yo o alguna doncella les despertaran. Si fuese por ellos, dormirían hasta mediodía. ¿Qué los habría hecho saltar de la cama? El insecto de la curiosidad me inyectaba su veneno.

– Sí. Él se veía muy emocionado. – Olaf se alejó a penas de mi vista para luego volver con la misma caja de bombones y echarse en la boca unos cuantos. – Mhm… de limón.

– Olaf, – volví a pedir por su atención. – ¿a qué lugar se fueron entonces?

– ¿Quiénes?

– Anna y Kristoff.

– Oh, ¡yo sé! A dar un paseo.

– Sí, ¿ _pero a dónde_? – comenzaba a impacientarme.

Tamborileó sus dedos de madera por su barbilla.

– Creo que habían dicho algo de un parque. O un jardín del payaso, algo así, no recuerdo.

– ¿Los jardines del palacio?

– ¡Sí, eso!

– Estupendo. – al menos tenía una respuesta de las muchas que procesaba. – Gracias, Olaf.

– ¿Por qué?

Aquí iba de nuevo.

– No importa. Gracias igual. – acaricié su pelada cabeza en un saludo y casi salí corriendo a los jardines.

¿Era una entrometida? Tal vez. Pero algo me preocupaba de ellos estando solos. Posiblemente por ser la primera vez en la que Anna se enamora de verdad y pasa con el hombre de su vida casi todo el tiempo. Solo pretendía ir hasta los jardines a chequear que todo estuviese bien. Quizá me excusaría con que es hora del desayuno. Ellos solo iban a dar un paseo, no es que fuese a interrumpir nada.

Con menos culpa sobre mis hombros, bajé las extensas escaleras principales, doblé hacia el fondo y llegué a la entrada floreada. Las plantas apenas comenzaban a abrirse de distintos colores que bañaban el aire con aromas dulces y frescos. De la zona más cercana al horizonte y repleta de árboles se oyó un chillido de emoción. Anna. Los grititos se acrecentaban más a medida que iba hacia ellos. Cuando los ruidos de ramas crujiendo en la tierra estaban a metros de distancia, acomodé mi cabello y miré al cielo como si estuviese mirando algo en particular y no curioseando a mi hermana en los jardines. Si supiese, me hubiera puesto a silbar.

Anna apareció de entre los árboles dando saltitos sobre charcos invisibles en mi dirección. Se arrojó sobre mí con brazos extendidos.

– ¡Elsa! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

– Veo que es un buen día. – le contesté de un humor contagiado mientras seguía saltando conmigo bordeada. Mi sonrisa de ensanchó más al ver la suya.

– ¡No lo vas a creer! – se apartó un poco para enseñarme su mano izquierda. – ¡Kristoff acaba de proponerme matrimonio! – chilló nuevamente.

– ¿De veras? – inspeccioné su anillo. Era modestamente bello. Me pareció extraño que Kristoff no me hubiese preguntado o pedido mi bendición. O siquiera preguntar por el anillo de compromiso real de la familia que va de generación en generación. Se había arrojado a las aguas sin más.

No supe por qué, pero después de tantos meses me sentí nuevamente invisible, etérea. Y lo más raro es que era por un tonto hecho que no lo valía. No debería importarme. Bastaba ingresar en la deriva placentera del ánimo y las risas excitadas de Anna para estar contenta por ellos.

– ¡Oh, Anna! No puedo creerlo. – envolví mis brazos en ella con ímpetu. – Me alegro tanto por ti.

– Elsa, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Soñé tanto por esto, ¡y ahora me voy a casar!

Gritamos como un par de niñas hormonales, por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores. Poco después apareció Kristoff por el mismo sendero que Anna, agitado. Por lo que parecía, la había estado corriendo desde lo profundo del pequeño bosque hasta casi la salida. Apenas nos vio, sonrió y caminó hacia nosotras. Los observé contenerse con complaciente distancia.

– ¿Ya le contaste las buenas nuevas? – le preguntó él.

– ¿Cómo no lo haría? ¡Es la primera en enterarse!

– Hola, Elsa. –saludó el muchacho para no pasarme por alto.

– Oh, ah, casi lo olvidaba. – a ella casi le faltaba el aire de tanto aullar y de tal aceleración. Se calmó un poco para darle pie a algo importante que tenía por decir. – Elsa, queríamos pedirte tu bendición.

 _Finalmente. ¿Se pensaban que se las iba a negar?_

– Por supuesto que la tienen. – mi rostro se iluminó. – Espero sean muy felices.

– ¿No te importa que se quede en el palacio? – preguntó Anna. Podía juzgar que en verdad temía que les pudiese decir que no.

– Claro que no, Anna. – de hecho, ya se había asentado con nosotras desde hacía casi diez meses. A veces en el establo, a veces en las habitaciones, Kristoff siempre había estado y yo no había dicho ni "mu". Mi hermana era lo suficientemente grande para hacerse cargo de su novio, ahora prometido, y yo tenía otras cosas en las que enfocarme. Tenía mi propia relación, por así decirlo.

– ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias! – soltó el brazo de Kristoff para volver a abrazarme. – ¿Y puede venir su familia? ¿Qué tal si invitas a tus padres, Kris?

 _¿Los trolls?_

– ¡Claro! A la pandilla les encantará venir. A menos que a Elsa le moleste.

– No le molestará. ¿Cierto, Elsa?

– No, para nada. Que vengan si quieren. Las puertas del palacio estarán siempre ab…–

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Anna me dio un fugaz abrazo sin dejar que acabase mi frase y se avecinó hacia las puertas del palacio a mi espalda a la vez que arrastraba a su prometido. – ¡Vamos, Kris! Tenemos que hacer las invitaciones ahora mismo. Invitaremos a todo el pueblo a la boda, incluyendo tu familia. Se hará una gran fiesta aquí en el palacio, habrá globos y bailes y mucha comida. Será grandioso…

El resto fue inaudible.

* * *

Anna iba a casarse. La Reina no podía estar más feliz… pero siempre hay un pero. Que su hermana acabara de comprometerse significaría una gran movilización para Arendelle y Reinos vecinos. Y que la princesa fuese a casarse le correspondería a Elsa una gran presión para que ella buscase un marido por su cuenta o estaría mal visto. No existía tal justificación para una Reina solterona. Que ella no lo fuese… eso era algo que nadie sabía.

Elsa conocía lo que se le vendría encima desde antes que asumió su título. Como era el turno de Anna, luego vendría el suyo. Y la presión por herederos, porque se supone que la Reina debe tener a sus hijos antes por una cuestión de mantener el trono. Es todo un circuito, una competencia de la que ella no quería ser partícipe. Pero no había otra opción.

Paso a paso por la zona descampada de árboles y decorada con arbustos distinguidos, reflexionaba de su futuro. Los consejeros estarían sobre ella en cuestión de semanas para presentarle a los candidatos más presentables y de los que podrían sacarle provecho, como para una unión de Reinos por ejemplo. No podría interesarle menos. Lo último que quería era conocer un hombre de esa manera.

Ella ya tenía a Jack, y era a él a quien quería. Nadie más. Tampoco lo dejaría por una cuestión o capricho más bien político. Elsa lo amaba. Entonces… ¿debería proponerle matrimonio? ¿No sería muy adelantado? ¿A él le apetecería la idea?

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado por una simple noticia?_ , suspiró.

Desearía que las agujas del reloj se movieran más lento para poder pensar, pero tiempo es lo que se le acababa.

La noche coloreada en índigo se ceñía por el cielo. Elsa seguía pensando, tumbada en su cama. Ni siquiera había tocado un libro para despabilarse en todo el día. Una figura ingresó por la ventana que había dejado abierta, lo pudo ver en los dibujos de la sombra que caía sobre las paredes enfrente de ella. No se dio la vuelta, permaneció en su melancólico estatismo.

– ¿Qué tal, mi ángel? – Jack se subió a la cama y postrado sobre ella besó su mejilla. Elsa giró sobre su espalda para enfrentarlo, la vista al techo. Jack frunció el ceño ni bien vio la máscara ensimismada y reflexiva que era aquel rostro sobra las almohadas. – ¿Pasa algo?

Elsa apartó la mirada. ¿Valía la pena comentarlo?

– Anna se va a casar.

Las arrugas en la frente de Jack se profundizaron.

– ¿No es eso algo bueno?

– Para ellos sí…

– ¿Y para ti? –incitó, demandando más palabras aclaratorias.

– … En realidad sí me alegro por Anna y Kristoff. Pero no sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

– ¿Y si me lo dices directamente? Estás tirándome semillas en un desierto y margaritas a los cerdos. – sonrió a penas, seguramente para relajar el momento que para Elsa se tensaba como una cuerda.

Elsa casi ríe ante sus dichos anticuados. _Cierto que tenía bastantes años._ Se incorporó para sentarse en el acolchado respaldo de su cama. Jack dejó colgar sus piernas en un lado de la cama y se sentó a los pies enroscados de una Elsa en pijama.

– Quiere decir que soy siguiente en la lista, y que me presionarán para que busque un marido pronto.

– Oh. – era un tema delicado… – ¿Y si no qué?

– No lo sé, Jack. Seré obligada, supongo. Nunca había visto una Reina que gobernara por sí sola. Y con esta nueva boda, los consejeros y el parlamento dirán lo mismo de mí.

– Eres Reina, debe haber alguna ley que puedas cambiar.

– No es cuestión de eso solo. Está mal visto.

– ¿Por eso estás así? ¿No quieres casarte?

Elsa suspiró y cambió su foco de atención a sus manos frías y tensas.

– Claro que no. Así no. No estoy lista. Debería ser capaz de elegir el momento, con quien yo quiera. Pero se me acaba el tiempo.

Jack también bajó la vista.

 _Compromiso_. Esa palabra le aterraba más que a ella. Le disgustaba. Elsa era lo más cercano que había tenido a un compromiso, una relación. Pero el casamiento era un paso más largo. Un océano de distancia. No estaba seguro de poder darlo. Y por más que la amase, la palabra le seguía produciendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El hecho de que no había nada que pudiese hacer por ella, le dolía.

– Lo siento, Elsa…

– Yo también. – suspiró, sintiéndose amargada con el destino.

– Oye, puedes intentar dejar de pensar en ello. Tal vez se solucione, nunca sabes.

– No se va a solucionar, Jack. No hay forma.

– Nunca sabes. Lo estas anticipando todo cuando en verdad esos viejos amargados de los parlamentarios y qué se yo quienes quizás no te obliguen a nada. Las leyes cambian, que yo sepa. – en verdad estaba diciendo suposiciones. Jack no tenía idea de políticas monárquicas. – Y estoy seguro que algo podrás cambiar. Anímate.

No siempre, pero Jack era optimista. Y lo que la joven precisaba en ese instante era confortación y una idea de que el futuro puede no ser tan malo, que puede solucionarse.

– ¿Tú lo crees así?

– Yo lo sé. Y yo nunca me equivoco. Además, eres una estupenda Reina. ¿A qué chusma le molestaría que seas una soltera? Aunque los dos sabemos que no es así… – se acercó a ella fatuo, sediento. La besó intensamente, acogiendo sus finos brazos alrededor suyo y respirando su aroma. Elsa estiró las piernas encogidas por debajo de Jack, quien tenía las rodillas clavadas en el suave colchón y los brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de la chica.

Es curioso cuánta noción del tiempo se puede perder al estar con los ojos cerrados. El sonido del reloj marcando las once y media les sobresaltó. A esas instancias aproximadamente, Elsa lo despedía para poder tener sus horas de descanso para el siguiente arduo día de trabajo.

No esa noche.

– Quédate. – le pidió.

– ¿Qué? – sus oídos no daban mérito a lo que escuchaban. El hecho que tanto había pensado en las últimas semanas, que jamás creía que sucedería y por ello pensó que era un tema preferiblemente para olvidar, se lo estaba ofreciendo ella misma. No completamente lo que él había tramado, como lo indicaba aquel inocente hablar. Pero en parte, era lo que él quería. No iba a pedirle nada extra.

– Me oíste. Que te quedes esta noche. Me siento mejor si estás conmigo.

Jack sonrió.

– ¿Así que soy algo así como un juguete consolador tuyo? Me hieres, Elsa. En lo más profundo del corazón.

– No, tonto. – golpeó amistosamente su pecho. – Es solo que esta noche te necesito. Más que nunca.

No era ni un céntimo de mentira. Elsa se sentía algo vacía, taciturna. Eventualmente desde que había empezado el día o desde que adquirió la noticia. Quizás los momentos en los que Jack no estaba. La cama le sentaba enorme ahora, hueca, pero con Jack a su lado lo completaba a la perfección. No se sentía tan vacía después de todo.

– Me quedaré. Pero con una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– No lo sabes, pero en verdad duermo con el torso desnudo todas las noches.

Elsa rio.

 _Oh, sí claro._ Ni ella se lo creía. Pero sabía que su travesía era más fuerte que su ego y que él. Y no perdería una oportunidad más perfecta para enseñarle a ella su magnífico cuerpo. Elsa no se atrevería a decirle que no tampoco.

La besó una vez más y salió de encima de ella para quitarse su abrigo azul rociado en escarcha y postrarse a su lado. Tapó a ambos con las colchas oscuras. Sintió los pies desnudos y fríos de Elsa contra su piel y como ella se estremecía con su tacto. Demonios, el momento era demasiado perfecto. Frente a frente sobre la cama, Jack la abrazó y dejó que ella se acurrucara y buscara la comodidad contra su pecho frígido. Colocó su barbilla sobre su cabello rubio y cerró los ojos.

– Gracias, Jack. – bostezó.

– No hay de qué. – besó su frente. – Duerme bien.

– ¿Jack?

– ¿Mhm?

– No roncas, ¿verdad?

– Hasta ahora no me lo han dicho. De seguro lo averiguarás hoy.

– Jack... – él sintió otro golpecito de su pequeño puño en su hombro desnudo.

– Cuidado, vas a dejarme moretones si sigues así.

– Si roncas te… – un último bostezo – mato.

Y Elsa se dejó entregar al mundo de los sueños densos aunque sin imágenes. Una noche calma y acogedora en los brazos del hombre al que amaba era el remedio indicado para dejar entre renglones sus problemas, sus demandas. No había nada más que él, su abrazo nocturno y la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados. Sumida en ese pequeño mundo ideal, su vida era perfecta. Todo estaba bien, y así lo estaría.

Qué equivocada que estaba.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **Nota de la altura:**

¿Qué les pareció? Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

Seguramente preguntarán qué pasa con los Guardianes, ¿es Jack uno de ellos? Para ser franca, no lo sé. No creo que vaya a meterlos en esta historia dado que sería algo que ya han visto y quiero que sea algo nuevo, y como vieron Jack no es Guardián aquí. Solo un espíritu. Pero no dejaré de lado a Hombre de la Luna, eso está seguro.

Sujeten sus calzones para el próximo capítulo. :D


	4. La Profecía

_**Capítulo 2**_

Me desperté por un fuerte golpeteo constante, aparte de las gotas de aguacero que chapoteaban los techos. La rabiosa tormenta juzgaba haber comenzado poco después de que nos durmiéramos. Lo fastidioso, por otra parte, era el otro ruido. Parecía que alguien llamaba a la puerta incesantemente y desesperado. Gruñendo por lo bajo para no despertar a Elsa, abrí los ojos como pude y me deslicé con sumo cuidado fuera de la cama. Elsa apenas se había movido de su posición original, sin notar la falta a su lado.

Busqué por el suelo a tientas mi abrigo, me lo coloqué, y por pura costumbre tomé mi bastón. Era algo que tenía tan implementado, como una extensión de mí mismo. Floté por los pasillos y escaleras abajo. Estaba desolado y yo, molesto.

–¿Para qué tener un palacio con _cientos_ de sirvientes si ninguno va a abrir la maldita puerta en medio de la noche? Todo lo tengo que hacer yo. Oh, no se preocupen. Que el tonto de Jack abra la tonta puerta en medio de la noche. Ustedes quédense en sus cómodas camas mientras _yo_ hago su trabajo. – renegué sin un receptor en particular más que las pinturas en las paredes y el llanto de las ventanas.

Para cuando llegué a destino, tragué una gran bocanada de aire y soltando otro rezongo, abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí al no encontrar nada a la altura de mi campo visual. _Diablos,_ pensé mientras la tormenta y una corriente de viento me respondía en la cara.

–Gracioso. ¿Quién ha sido el estúpido que se pone a golpear de esa manera en plena…? – antes de cerrar el portón frenético, vi que algo se movía del otro lado y a la altura de mis pies. – ¿Qué caraj…?

Ese algo resultó ser una roca mohosa. No una cualquiera; esta poseía rostro, cabello, voz y un muy extraño cuerpo del tamaño de un arbusto. Vida. El moho no era nada más y nada menos que su vestidura, además de un colgante con piedras de colores. Olía tremendamente a pino.

–¿Un troll? – reconocí, sonando estupefacto mientras acomodaba la imagen en un rompecabezas que desviaba a la conclusión que tenía enfrente. Pero… ¿Qué rayos hacía un troll de las montañas una madrugada tormentosa tocando la puerta del palacio de Arendelle? _El mundo estaba de cabeza, ¿o qué?_

–¡Oh, por fin! – jadeó el troll empapado. Se lo veía enervado, jadeante, y le costaba hablar al recobrar el aliento, apoyado contra la madera pulida. – He estado aquí por casi una hora. ¡He venido desde muy lejos, muchacho! ¡La profe… La profe… Ofe…!

–¿La qué? – hablaba tan rápido que se me hacía difícil seguirle el hilo.

–¡La Profecía! – exclamó. – ¡Es hoy, el día ha llegado y nadie ha podido anticiparlo hasta ahora! ¡Es hoy!

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

El troll continuaba como si no me hubiese oído, abstraído en sus propias preocupaciones que vociferaba hacia a mí.

–No puedo creer cómo no lo supe antes. Los árboles lo gritaban, los ríos susurraban y las aves lo comentaban al viento. El mensaje ha estado por todas partes por tanto tiempo y no lo he podido escuchar. – se golpeó la frente con su mano rocosa. – ¡No puedo creer que lo haya pasado por alto! ¡Y AHORA ES MUY TARDE!

–¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO, señor… cosa? – no podía creer que estaba tratando con un troll lunático. Las circunstancias no podrían ser más extrañas.

–¡LA PROFECÍA, HOY SE CUMPLE! – repitió.

Casi me río en su cara.

–¿Estás jugando conmigo verdad?

–¡No, hablo enserio!–

–Mira, no quiero nada de lo que vendas. – le interrumpí. – Gracias por venir. Ah y… Oye, debiste haber traído un paraguas. – miré al cielo, mientras disimuladamente cerraba la puerta. – Están lloviendo perros y gatos.

–¡No, escúchame! – la criatura se posicionó entre la madera y yo, interceptándola con su cuerpo entero. Su mirada, ahora que lo notaba, era aterrorizada y suplicante. De hecho, lo había advertido antes, pero era en ese instante que mis neuronas reaccionaban. Él seguía, mientras gota y gota. – ¡LA PROFECÍA ES CIERTA, DEBES ESCUCHARME O SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE PARA TODOS!

 _¿Huh?_ Su constante desesperación, su urgencia, despertó una curiosidad más bien temerosa en el patio hundido en sombras de mi mente.

–¿Qué… Qué profecía? – fruncí el ceño. Un brillo entonces se libró de aquellos enormes ojos.

–¡"La noche del solsticio de invierno, nada volverá a ser lo que era. La pureza se teñirá de negro. Todo se derrumbará cuando la maldad se apodere de la realeza con magia en las venas."!

 _…_

De cabeza. La anterior respuesta era de cabeza. El mundo estaba loco. Más bien el troll. No entendí un comino de qué hablaba. Logré simplemente atrapar unas palabras al azar pero comprender su significado era inverosímil. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con la situación y su presencia a esas horas? Estaba demasiado risueño para atar cabos. _¿Quién no lo estaría?_ Reí sin humor para mí solo. –… ¿Y, entonces?–

–¿QUÉ OTRA REALEZA CON MAGIA EN LAS VENAS CONOCES? – se exasperó al ver mi desunión. Hasta que caí.

 _Oh, mierda._

–¡Qué! – _oh, no. No, no, no._ La risa interna se apagó. _Elsa no. No podía ser. No podía estar pasando._ – ¿Te refieres a Elsa? ¿La que vive aquí? ¿Es–Estas seguro?

–¿Quién otro podría ser?

Creo que el troll era muy ubicado y correcto, porque si no me hubiese mandado a un lugar lejano en especial donde van los idiotas. Aun así, algo me llamaba la atención.

– Elsa no me ha dicho nada de una profecía. – a esas alturas, ambos estábamos enfrascados en el mismo estado de pánico. Era sorpresivo como nadie en el alcázar entero se despertaba a causa de nuestros alaridos. – ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?

–¿No has oído, muchacho? ¡La maldad se apoderará de ella! – el troll sacudía sus manos casi haciendo señas, como si las palabras no alcanzaran a revelar la importancia y peligrosidad que venían al caso.

–¿PERO CÓMO? ¡Es imposible!

–Me lo dice Jack Frost. – lo miré como si lo hubiese hecho por primera vez. – ¿Crees que no sé quién eres? ¿No eres tú _imposible_?

–Pero–

–¡Ahora no es momento! LA REINA ELSA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO.

Reina. Peligro. Mis sensores se volvieron a reanudar mientras sonaba la alarma roja en el fondo de mi comprensión.

–¿Y… Y QUÉ DEBEMOS HACER? – mi voz se había elevado una octava sin haberlo notado. Solo con pensar en lo que hacía segundos era una imaginaria estupidez, me enloquecía que pudiese ser seria. Solo podía pensar lo peor. Mis pies salpicaban en el piso sin saber para qué punto cardenal salir corriendo.

–¡Déjame entrar, chico! ¡Tenemos que llegar a ella antes de la medianoche! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

Me aparté a toda prisa lo suficiente para que el troll entrase rodando hasta las escaleras principales. Le seguí volando pero no noté que se había frenado al pie de las mismas. Dado que sus piernas eran más pequeñas que los escalones, se demoraba un largo rato en subir de a un escalón por vez, y desafortunadamente habían más de cien. Aplastando los dientes, di media vuelta e intenté levantar al troll del suelo para llevarlo sobrevolando hasta la recámara. Mala idea.

La criatura roca–parlante debía pesar toneladas porque ni bien lo alcé, casi besamos el suelo en combo. Con más fuerza, las venas de mi cuello hinchándose como troncos, lo tomé por los brazos y pujé hacia arriba. Era un esfuerzo descomunal, pero no había otra salida. Volé dificultoso pero a mayor velocidad que haber subido a pie, forjando _zigzags_ en el aire.

–¿Cómo impedimos que eso pase? Que se cumpla la… profecía esa.

–No lo sé. – confesó el troll, compungido y alarmado. Acabábamos de doblar por uno de los tantos pasadizos de la planta alta. – Pero tenemos que llegar a ella antes de que eso pase. Antes de medianoche. Algo tenemos que hacer. O sino–

No pudo completar su enunciado. Un fuerte estruendo marcaba las doce en todos los relojes de la residencia, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para ensordecer a cada alma en desgracia, de todo Arendelle. Ni bien abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, un cegador resplandor producto de lo que pareció una muda explosión les hizo caer de espaldas por las ondas extensivas. No hubo sonido o movimiento, solo luz y la suave alfombra bajo ellos. Jack cayó inconsciente, y lo último que pudo ver fue el resplandor desaparecer.

* * *

Jack perduraba echado en el alfombrado, su bastón a unos metros de él. Pabbie no estaba a la vista. No fue la mejor forma de amanecer, pero sino, Jack hubiese permanecido el día entero inconsciente. Una horda de doncellas que transitaba por allí, al resultarle invisible, le pisoteó todo el cuerpo. Las muchachas creyeron haber tropezado con alguna arruga del grueso tapiz y siguieron su marcha. Jack intentaba recuperar cada órgano pisoteado en su interior mientras ordenaba a sus piernas pararse. Vaya locura.

¿Cómo había terminado allí? Las memorias se avecinaron hacia él como aves en picada al mar. Primero, la lluvia. Golpes en la puerta. Un troll. Una profecía. Un resplandor. Y eso era todo… No, había otra frase que había dicho la criatura pétrea. Miró a sus costados pero este ya no estaba. Enfrente de él, la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta. Unos pasos a trompicones hacia ella solamente para notar que la habitación estaba vacía. Elsa… ¡Elsa no estaba!

¿Y la profecía? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Podía estar muerta? ¿O haber sido transportada a otra dimensión? AGH. La ignorancia corroía los huesos de Jack mientras se disponía a inspeccionar cada centímetro de la sala, y continuar con el resto del castillo. Debía encontrarla con suma urgencia.

* * *

Había vertido el agua en el recipiente pulido, mojado la toalla sedosa y empapado mi rostro. El rastro mañanero apenas había desaparecido en el espejo. Terminé de secarme y fui hacia el tocador. Gracias al cielo que existía el maquillaje que cubriese aquellas ojeras que demostraban una mala noche. Para mí no había sido mala, empero. Había leído mi libro favorito antes de dormirme, con el recuerdo de la escena… Bueno, ya no recordaba la escena.

De hecho, no recordaba cómo llegué al tocador. Oh, claro, maquillaje. Era temprano, las doncellas recién debían estar despertando. Aproveché mi autonomía para buscar un lindo vestido que combinara con mi humor y salí, tal vez a dar un paseo.

A paso firme por los corredores y el umbral de la salida, llegué a los jardines. Rayos, olvidé un libro. En fin, a la par de un día que corría y se me adelantaba sin advertirlo, podía al menos matar el tiempo con las coloridas flores. No se habían abierto siquiera. Los bancos de piedra estaban aún llenos del leve rocío. El pasto olía a sequedad. No, esto ya me estaba aburriendo. Podría aprovechar para ir a desayunar a solas. Anna posiblemente debía estar con Kristoff, durmiendo como perezosos. Mhm, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco tenía hambre.

La biblioteca siempre era la última, y de todas formas, la mejor opción. Al rábano había salido a los jardines infestados en tedio y nada que hacer. Podía notar que me sentía carente y exigida de algo que me distrajera. Cualquier cosa. Y eso siempre era un libro.

No supe cómo llegué, pero ya estaba en la biblioteca de abajo, sentada en un sofá y con un libro en la mano. Verifiqué su nombre, creo que por segunda vez: _Jane Eyre_. Recordaba este. Su enseñanza, como el de toda buena obra, era algo como "si el mundo te odiara y creyera despreciable, mientras que tu propia conciencia te aprobase y absolviera de toda culpa, no estarías sin amigos." Estimulante, sinceramente.

Y me quedé pensando. En blanco. Solo oyendo el eco de esas palabras en mis pensamientos. Pensando demasiadas cosas que sonaban a la nada misma.

No. Demasiado pensar. Nunca dejaba que un libro me llevase tanto a la deriva que acabara en medio del océano. Cerré el libro. Mis propios pensamientos y juicio eran más fuertes e indispensables que las atrapantes anécdotas que cuentan las historias. Por algo se llaman atrapantes, porque se interponen ante los tuyos.

 _Sentido común antes que nada_ , me recordé. Porque así me gustaba pensar.

No queriendo que aquello se repitiera, me fui de la biblioteca, no solo con las manos sino con las expectativas vacías. Ya no me apetecía leer.

Antes de doblar una esquina, oí los pasos y voces de mi hermana y su prometido que iban al salón comedor igual que yo. Frené en mi última huella. Me arrimé más a la pared deseando que mi vestido oscuro se camuflara con el empapelado salmón, ocultándome de ellos mientras pasaban a mi lado sin notarme.

–¿Has visto a Elsa? – dijo ella. A lo que Kristoff respondió con suma indiferencia.

–No, acabamos de abrir los ojos y no han habido señales de ella.

–Mhm. Tal vez está esperándonos para el desayuno…

Solté el aire retenido y paso a paso me alejé de las puertas por las que ellos entraron, a otro lugar. No tenía ganas de desayunar, así que no me preocupé por saltearme la comida.

El enorme palacio abarcaba miles y ninguna distracción para mí. Pero algo encontraría, tenía todo el día y la energía para deambular sin rumbo hasta hallar algo que me despertara de mi ensueño especulativo.

* * *

Jack llegó a la biblioteca por tercera vez. No había rastros de la Reina, aquí ni en ningún lugar, como si se hubiese convertido en vapor y desaparecido por el aire. ¿Habría salido? No creía.

Encima, el tonto troll había desaparecido de la nada y no tenía forma de rastrearlo. De preguntarle qué relámpagos sucedería con Elsa. ¿En verdad alguien podría volverse malvado por una endeble profecía? Esta, además, no especificaba _qué_ realeza, y _qué_ magia. Podría ser cualquier otra persona, vamos. "El blanco se teñirá de negro…" Pero, por favor. Había escuchado mejores augurios que eso. Podía ser todo un engaño, o una casualidad.

O real.

Echó un vistazo tan rápido como un chasquido al Sol sobre su cabeza, como si este plegara el entrecejo y evadiera su mirada porque sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal y solo allí, sobre las nubes, pudiese verlo con claridad. Pero Jack, en la realidad del palacio no era capaz siquiera de hallar a su escurridiza Reina.

* * *

Así como así, se hicieron las cinco de la tarde. Llegué a un punto en el que solo caminaba de aquí para allá, con miedo a frenarme y no saber por dónde comenzar más que reanudar el ritmo de la marcha. Si me viesen desde afuera, me dirían que estaba huyendo de algo como león enjaulado, eso estaba seguro. Totalmente absurdo, de todas maneras. No huía de nada. Quizás, si oía la voz de Anna, Kristoff u Olaf decidía cambiar de dirección sin ser vista. Pero no era por huir, sino porque deseaba estar sola. Tranquila. Y eso no tenía nada de malo.

Por suerte las doncellas no me preguntaban a dónde iba cuando me las cruzaba por cuarta vez. Solo reverenciaban elegantemente y yo devolvía el saludo con un asentimiento. Cuando recorría el ala este de la planta de arriba que normalmente vacía, atravesando la enredadera de corredores, de pronto se escuchó un sordo ruido en una pared. Giré en redondo, apartando mi pelo trenzado. Entonces lo vi.

Una sombra flotando a velocidad indispensable por los pasillos de mi palacio enfrente de mis narices. Borroso como un haz de una sombra. La paranoia me acechaba. No debía ser real lo que acababa de ver. No obstante, podría haberlo comprobado de tan solo haberlo perseguido por el pasillo que pasó si no me hubiese ramificado al piso. Pero no, era solo una imagen que creí vislumbrar y mis suposiciones cosían alteraciones descabelladas en esa trama. Mi juicio no estaba ayudando mucho. Debió haber sido la sombra de algún pájaro. Sí, seguramente.

El estupor no me abandonó cuando unos largos minutos después llegué a mi oficina y embestí contra el blando sillón. Sentía los tobillos hinchados de tanto divague sin sentido. Nada tenía sentido ese día, desde que abrí los ojos hasta cuando intentaba cerrarlos a pedir clemencia al sueño. Pero era demasiado temprano para irse a la cama.

De repente, me sentía muy cansada. Como si el mundo hubiese drenado todo de mí. De pronto, estaba melancólica; algo solitaria. Algo estaba… extraño en mí. No por algo natural, eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero eso mismo que me incomodaba, me mantenía absorta. A raya pero a punto de caer. Porque me sentía hundir en algo inexplicablemente nuevo. Un pozo profundo. E hiciera lo que hiciese, nada me podía alejar de ese sentimiento.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Eso mismo me preguntaba. La tarde arrastraba consigo las luces naranjas y triviales; yo disfrutaba del espectáculo sentado sobre el tejado de una ventana del palacio. Era increíble mi mala suerte. Primero un augurio de la nada, y luego desaparecía Elsa. Deseaba respuestas.

Pese a todo, una idea brilló en mi dilema. Como había fallado en encontrarla, podía enfocarme en encontrar al troll de la madrugada. ¿Pero dónde vivían los trolls? Es decir, en ¿qué maldita montaña? Arendelle se encontraba rodeada de toda una cadena montañosa, por lo que no sería sencillo ir sin un viento fijo en busca de criaturas que se asilan en ellas.

Entonces, mi mente volvió a Elsa y a su pasión por los libros. Solía gastarla diciéndole que quería más a los libros que a mí, y ella se reía. Por primera vez en mi vida, supe que un libro sería la respuesta que buscaba.

Me dirigí a la habitación vacía de Elsa por quinta vez. Sobre la mesada de luz, entre otros tres libros, estaba "Criaturas y leyendas". Rebusqué entre las páginas y del capítulo de "Trolls" se desprendió una vieja página que voló hasta mis pies. Al recogerla, vi que era un mapa. _Bingo_.

Ingresaba un inoportuno soplo de viento por la ventana abierta de mi habitación. Por fin la noche había llegado a confortarme. Cuando fui a cerrarla, de mis dedos se desprendieron y dibujaron en el vidrio un afable trazado de escarcha. Era pequeño, pero simbólico. Era en contra de mi voluntad.

Con el corazón acelerado, me tiré en la cama a mis espaldas, vestida y todo. Respondí una vez al llamado de la puerta, no supe de quién, pero le dije que me dejara sola. Me tapé hasta los ojos. En cada respiración me dije que esto se pasaría sin dejar huellas, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Me explicaba que no caería, no me hundiría.

Pero había arribado a un punto en el que ya mis palabras eran obsoletas hasta para mi razón.

 ** _Fin del capítulo 2_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Lamento la demora. Como dije, ansío que este sea una nueva experiencia, algo que no he hecho antes. Convengamos que este es mi segundo libro/ fanfic xD

Esta faceta requiere de mucho estudio de personalidad; la profecía no tendrá efecto de un día para el otro sin un cambio compensativo. Espero les esté intrigando.

Algunos notaran alguna secuencia, algo que les hagan decir, ¿qué está haciendo Britanny aquí?

¿O lo he hecho muy difícil?

Se los diré en parte, ¿notaron que el cap. comienza en " _unos_ pasos", sigue con "verifiqué su nombre, croe que por _segunda_ vez", "llegó a la biblioteca por _tercera_ vez" y así sucesivamente? Estos números ascenderán hasta **nueve** entre el próximo cap. ¿Les suena a algo?

 **PD: un consejo para cada escritor.**

Si van a hacer una historia situada en un determinado tiempo, por ejemplo desde 1820 como esta, NI SE LES OCURRA COLOCAR SIQUIERA UN OBJETO U HECHO QUE NO HAYA EXISTIDO HASTA ESA ÉPOCA. Hasta la ropa interior tiene que ser de dicho tiempo, es decir, aquí no verán a Elsa con pantis actuales o maquillaje Maybelline, sino con esas cosas de la época. (El maquillaje sí existía aunque era más primitivo).

Sin embargo, recuerden que no debe ser _preciso, preciso al exacto pie de la letra,_ porque será tedioso. Solo preciso para que no te digan que eres un desconocedor. Hagan lo que hace Disney. Modifica esa ropa interior para que no sea _taaan_ anticuada pero no deja de ser certera históricamente.

Ahora bien, como supuse que casi nadie conoce el libro: Jane Eyre, no se darán cuenta que este en verdad fue publicado en 1847. Así que me he salteado dicha norma de una forma disimulada, pero _solo_ porque necesitaba mostrar la enseñanza de _ese_ libro.

Bueno, he fallado al concepto, pero así me entienden. Sean precisos siempre con los tiempos históricos, a menos que sea una pequeñez como esta. No es que el libro vaya a ser influenciador en la historia. Espero les sirva y tomen en cuenta.

Saludos!


	5. La pérdida

_**Capítulo 3**_

Contra todo pronóstico, Jack tardó casi toda la noche en hallar el punto que indicaba el mapa. Aunque al pisar tierra, estaba deshabitado. La perspectiva era sobre todo lodosa y peñascosa, ya sabía de dónde venía la fuerte fragancia a humedad. Unos pequeños cráteres en la tierra resultaban expulsar chorros de vapor. Eso y algunas tristes rocas mohosas a los costados eran lo único que decoraba tal desierto. _Esperen… rocas mohosas._

Estaba en el lugar correcto.

–Eh, ¿hola? – llamó al vacío. – Estoy buscando a un troll. Bajito, redondo, hecho de piedra. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo tonto que se debía ver hablándole a piedras, Jack sintió el suelo temblar. En seguida, las rocas a los costados rodaron formando un círculo alrededor de él. Vaya que eran muchas. En un final sacudón que hizo al joven saltar, se incorporaron y los trolls mostraron su verdadera esencia.

–¿Y este quién es? – se oían los murmullos.

–Creo que es Jack Frost.

–¿Jack Frost? ¿Por qué lo dices?

–¿Jack Frost está aquí?

–Mira su pelo, eso es bastante anormal.

–¡Y sus ropas!

–Brr, ¿alguien más tiene frío aquí?

–Huh, busco a un troll… – alzó su voz ante la multitud. – Bueno, es muy parecido a todos ustedes. – los ojos de Jack eran rajas mientras inspeccionaba por la memoria de la criatura que le visitó. Tenía razón, eran casi todos iguales.

Repentinamente, el círculo se irrumpió por un estrechó en el que venía tambaleándose uno notablemente más mayor que el resto de su familia. _Ucrania._

–Jack Frost. – le dijo el troll con su antigua voz a modo de saludo, sus ojos apenas sonreían. – Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano.

–En ese caso me pude haber ahorrado la molestia de venir si no hubieras desaparecido.

Una oleada de ojos pestañeaban sorprendidos ante la irreverencia del muchacho, pero este permaneció inescrutablemente serio.

–¿Y dónde está mi fiesta de bienvenida? – más silencio incómodo por parte de los presentes.

–Veo que sí eres como cuentan. – carraspeó Pabbie. – Dime, ¿has venido por lo que creo?

–Sí. – se aproximó a él e hincó la rodilla al suelo para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Fue directo. – ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Cómo pudiste haberte ido luego de esa luz, dejándome solo con semejante problema?

La criatura huyó de los ojos de rendija del muchacho.

–Jack, – Pabbie explicó amablemente. Sabía con certeza los aprietos que estaba transitando, pero a diferencia de él, el troll no podía hacer nada al respecto. – no podía dejar que ningún humano me viese en medio del palacio real. No soy invisible como tú. Por eso tuve que regresar.

–Una nota podía haber sido grato.

–Entiendo que te moleste. Pero no tenía otra opción.

–Dime algo más. ¿Qué significa exactamente que la maldad se apoderará de ella?

Sí, Jack no era lento para entender. Concebía a qué venía el rollo. La pregunta, sin embargo, se escondía en el cómo. Pabbie miró a su alrededor sobre sus cabezas.

–Hoy las voces han estado calladas. Las montañas temen lo que ocurrirá, pero no he podido deducir qué.

 _Pues, agudiza tu oído_ , había querido decirle.

–Solo podemos esperar a lo peor, Jack.

–¡No! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para que me sigas dejando sin respuestas! –golpeó el suelo seguro con su bastón. – Dime qué significa lo de la maldad, lo del blanco que será negro, ¡no lo que te dicen las malditas montañas!

El troll suspiró, derrotado.

–Mira, muchacho. Lo que yo puedo rescatar de esto es tan probable como imposible. Esta joven ha venido a mí hace años. Su augurio estaba escrito en lo más profundo de su corazón. Que el miedo, si no lo lograba controlar, podía ser su peor enemigo. Las cosas se desnivelaron y su destino se cumplió, así como estaba sellado que un acto de amor lo repararía y–

–Sí, sí. Conozco toda la historia. ¿Hay alguna manera de que eso no ocurra o que se revierta?–

–A lo que voy, Jack Frost, – continuó algo crispado, mirándolo por encima de sus párpados. – es que el destino de cada persona se encuentra en constante cambio. Algunas son reversibles, dependen de nuestros actos. Otras, simplemente, no tienen remedio. Son alteraciones más allá de lo que nadie puede comprender. Y Elsa ha sido siempre un alma cambiante; especial en todo sentido. El destino se empaña en jugar con ella; en este caso es disparejo. Muy profundamente, la oscuridad yace en todos nosotros, y en esta cuestión, Elsa no solo perderá su luz por lo que dicen las voces más sabias de esta tierra. Sino que se _volverá_ oscuridad. Y está asegurado como que las estrellas brillan en el cielo, aunque no las veamos.

Cada palabra, cada significado, era una fibra rota en Jack. Su cuerpo se venía abajo internamente. La negación no tenía validez en el juzgado; el fallo era a favor de una terrible, terrible certeza. _Perderá su luz, se volverá oscuridad._ Nada se oía realista. Pabbie era sabio con todas las letras, por ello Jack no se atrevía a contrariarle. Lo que decía era palabra verdadera. Y a la verdad temía.

–Y… ¿Qué tan mala será entonces? Será solo un poco más gruñona de lo normal o…

–No podría decirte. No se sabe cuánto mal podría abarcar toda esta situación. En la dirección en la que va un río, allá va, sin marcha atrás.–

–Entendí. – le cortó. – Pero ahora necesito que me digas qué tenemos que hacer para evitar que esto se vaya demasiado de nuestras manos.

–¿Yo? No hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya está hecho. Y la magia de un viejo troll sin embargo no será suficiente. Solo puedo modificar pocas cosas, pero lo que está en el corazón, oh, no. Eso solo el corazón lo maneja.

–¿Y yo? ¿Qué me dices de mí?

Pabbie se puso a meditar.

–A todo esto… ¿Tú qué tienes que ver con la Reina?

Claramente, con la urgencia de la noche pasada, la idea no se le había cruzado. Pero ahora le sabía a sal y azúcar a la misma vez. Insólito.

Jack no pensó que tendría que verse explicándolo a una horda de trolls; la paciencia, por otra parte, se le estaba agotando. No ganaría nada guardándose hechos _privados_ si quería un extenso esclarecimiento. Jack revolvió su pelo y soltó su mano a un lado con un suspiro.

–Estamos en una relación… –tosió. – amorosa.

Sigilo. Y luego los trolls aullaron vítores y pitas insinuantes. Hasta Pabbie rio y festejó un poco. Habló nuevamente cuando el cuchicheo se calmó.

–Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Y explica bastantes cosas, a decir verdad. – meditó como si no hubiese otro receptor más que él. Jack no se sintió herido en absoluto, ni irritado. Aunque de todos modos, esto último era discutible.

–Volvamos al tema. – dijo Jack sin más. – ¿Por cuánto durará la profecía?

–Las profecías están selladas para durar, no tienen estimación. Algunas jamás desaparecen.

–Oh. – se desconcertó. No era respuesta que esperaba. – ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo? ¿O alguna cosa mágica, una poción, no sé, qué pueda alterar de algún modo el cambio?

–Mhm, temo que no. Lo siento. Nada de eso será efectivo ante una transformación tan profunda. Pero tú…; no es que sepa mucho de esto; repito, es la primera vez que oigo de tal profecía, pero quizás exista una forma de revertirlo después de todo. Aunque sospecho que solo posteriormente de que los cambios se hayan hecho.

–Ajá. ¿Entonces? Dime dónde entro yo.

–Tal vez puedas hacer un cambio en ella, ver hasta dónde llega esa "oscuridad". Obsérvala de cerca. Cuéntame, ¿cómo la has visto hoy?

–Huh… – desacomodó su cabello. – No lo sé. No la he visto.

–¿Cómo que no? – preguntó estupefacto. – Si estabas en el palacio, ¿no es así?

–Sí. – confesó con obviedad.

–¡¿Y no la has visto?!

–Pues allí no me la he cruzado. Tal vez se ha ido. ¿Piensas que pudo haberse… ya sabes, esfumado de la Tierra?

–No, eso es absurdo. Ella sigue aquí, pero mientras el cambio comience, no puedes dejar que se escape. – su seriedad volvió a colocarse en la cima de su conciencia y descendió por todo su rostro, cambiando el aire del ambiente que de por sí Jack sentía tenso. – Quién sabe qué daños puede causar y cómo la podrían acusar.

–Oye, comienzo a asustarme… – apretó su barbilla con los dedos, forzándose a poner en palabras lo que acababa de cruzarle la mente. – Pero tienes razón. Ella es una Reina, no puede andar como desquiciada… Podrían encerrarla por loca, quitarle el trono, el Reino podría caer…

–Esto es serio, muchacho. Elsa no puede estar perdida, tiene que estar bajo el control de alguien. Y ese deberías ser tú. Ese es tu papel.

Si se hubiese tratado de la "antigua Elsa", Jack no podría estar más que feliz que sea su protegida. Pero tratándose de esta situación, él nada más y nada menos podía imaginarse cualquier cosa menos la chica que amaba. Una desconocida que encima era malvada no era una misión que uno pudiese considerar adecuada.

–¿Y a mí que me pasará? ¿No me va a matar, cierto?

–… Bueno, cómo saberlo. – Pabbie rió sin humor, intentando apaciguar las aguas del tsunami de los pensamientos del otro. – Pero, huh, – tamborileó sus dedos sobre el dorso de su otra mano. – lo más probable es que no.

–¿¡Lo más probable!? – el aire se le soltó sin querer, agudizando su voz. – Me suena a que pasará.

El troll rodó los ojos por su histerismo.

–Cuántas veces debo decirte, Jack, que no sabemos con exactitud el porvenir. Lo único que hacemos es suponer. Y lo que importa es que impidas que nada malo pase, a ella o al resto de las personas. Eres fuerte, tienes capacidades que pocos poseen y una proximidad a la Reina que te dará ventaja. Tú debes estar allí para ella durante y luego del cambio.

–Cuando dices cambio te refieres a cuando…

–Sí. Cuando se transforme de lo que es ahora a, bueno, no se sabe qué.

–¿Y el cambio cuánto durará?

–Pueden pasar días, semanas, meses, años–

–¡Está bien, – cortó alzando un dedo. – tampoco sabes! – un segundo después se arrepintió a penas de su arrebato. El anciano solo intentaba ayudar y su insuficiente conocimiento era lo poco que Jack podría conseguir. Arduos tiempos de revelaciones le aguardaban. – ¿Alguna otra cosa?

–Lo último que puedo aconsejarte es que la mires de lo lejos estos primeros días, obsérvala, hazme caso.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues porque así evaluaras su estado, qué tan mal pueden ir los sucesos. Y luego vendrás a contármelas por las noches. Si vamos a buscar una solución, en el caso en que la haya, entonces hay que analizar el problema. ¿Entendido?

El troll lo tenía bien pensado, gracias al cielo. Pero poner el plan en práctica es otra cosa. Jack sacudió la cabeza en un enervado asentimiento. Al menos no trabajaría solo en esto; el destino de Elsa pendía en manos de un espíritu y un troll. _Qué maravilla._

–Nos veremos mañana, entonces.

–Buena suerte, muchacho.

Una suave ráfaga de viento acarició el rostro de Pabbie luego de que Jack despegara y su silueta se eclipsara con las nubes. El resto de los trolls aguardaban en un fúnebre silencio, unos con la mirada gacha y otros mordiéndose los labios. El anciano troll no pudo evitar suspirar lo que le punzaba en su razón.

–Esto no será bueno. – susurró.

Un grito. Elsa había estado gritando toda la noche, pero sin apreciarlo. Divagada en un sueño imposible de recordar, que ya había zarpado mar adentro al olvido. Pero sí una cosa rescataba: una invitación. Alguien le invitaba, le ofrecía asilo en algo invisible. Si bien ella solo corría despavorida, gritando, lejos de ese llamado que pisaba sus talones.

Bastó un tremendo grito para sacarme del sueño. Por más noches así preferiría no dormir jamás. Salté de la cama y lavé mi rostro. Cansancio. Eso era lo único que resaltaba. Sofocada, rápidamente fui al tocador. Permanecí un incalculable tiempo sentada, sin tocar el cepillo de cabello. Tenía miedo que con tocarlo, las cosas se pudiesen salir de control como anoche. No, lo último que quería era ello.

Tomó mucho de mi espina para poder alcanzar mi mano hacia el mango; no podría estar sin rozar nada en todo el día. Mejor sería sujetar las riendas sueltas desde el principio. Respirando profundo y dudosamente, lo tomé. El hielo no hizo acto de presencia, era solo un mango brillando en un pulido color oliva. Solté el aire, aliviada, destensé mis hombros y comencé a cepillar mi cabello mansamente mientras pensaba.

Pese a ello, mi mente no estaba del todo apaciguada por mi logro.

Los pensamientos le dolían; la carcomían. Ansiedad sobre todo pero que no podía destacar ni aunque estuviese en la primera oración de un diccionario. Elsa no distinguía lo que le perseguía, los sentimientos que pesaban y la arrastraban. Porque uno no puede saber a ciencia cierta las miles de emociones que se procesan por segundo, en especial si estas rivalizan contra otras. No se puede poner en palabras.

A veces te vacías, tu mente gira pero no sientes nada. O todo a la vez.

El cepillo rebotó en el tocador. Elsa saltó a la cama y se sentó, arropando sus brazos alrededor de ella. _Por qué era tan difícil dejar de pensar…_

¿Qué era ese vacío? ¿Qué era esa marea? ¿Estaba volviéndose loca?

Solamente sabía de buena tinta que en su mente se estaba librando una batalla. No obstante, no podría dejar que eso le llevase a ninguna parte. A ningún lugar que no fuese ella misma. No _iba_ a volverse loca. Escondería y cubriría la parte de su corazón que quiere gritar y llorar que paren los cañonazos de los bandos que no conocía.

Sería ella misma y todo pasaría.

Armé mi trenza, me vestí sin necesidad de asesoría y partí de la habitación. Fui a por aire encerrado en la librería. El día parecía marchar bien mientras leía "Drapetomania", una historia de un archiduque turco que intenta huir de la muerte y termina en las garras de una vida peor de la que huía hasta que conoce un reino perdido. Tenía divertidos personajes y giros en los que me gustaba abstraerme pudiendo representarlos en mi imaginación en su cultura distinta, con ropas extrañas y eso.

Los sucesos transitaban normales, para mi satisfacción. Bueno, eso se podría decir hasta que Anna ingresó en la biblioteca.

–¡Elsa! – no esperó respuesta. Meramente arrolló con la silenciosa calma imperante, y empezó a hablar, hablar y hablar como de costumbre. – ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? No te vi en ninguna parte, ni en el salón comedor. Pensé que habías salido, pero tampoco te vi en el pueblo. Kristoff y yo–

Elsa interrumpió la historia que no quería oír.

–He… – pensó una rápida salida. – tenido mucho que hacer. Estuve en la oficina y comí allí. Es por eso. – bajó la vista a la página. _Simple y conciso._ No es que quisiera iniciar un tema de conversación en medio de una emocionante lectura.

–Oh. ¿Y qué te parece si hacemos algo hoy? – _agh._ – Hay un Sol radiante afuera, y el frío casi ni se siente. – Anna podía recordar a la perfección el exquisito olor de la brisa por la mañana. – Aunque comenzará a sentirse; ¡hay que aprovechar los cambios de estaciones!–

–Ahora no, Anna.

–Oh, ¡vamos! – insistió

–Dije que no. –respondió a secas. – Gracias, de todos modos.

– Y yo digo que ¡sí! – Anna quitó el libro de sus manos y se lo puso en la cabeza juguetonamente.

–¡Oye, dame eso! – se quejó desde el sillón con demora al darse cuenta de que algo le faltaba de sus manos, se perdía de su vista y que ahora pendía de la cabeza de su hermana.

–Te lo daré si vienes conmigo a pasear. – movía sus caderas mientras hacía equilibrio con el libro.

–No es _no_. – se incorporó dando manotazos sulfurados. Cada vez que Elsa intentaba recuperarlo, fallaba ante los rápidos escapes de Anna. Se movía de izquierda a derecha; hacía piruetas. La blonda rodó los ojos. _No tengo tiempo para esto._

–Dámelo, Anna. Hablo enserio.

–Ya te dije mis condiciones. – intentó imitar su gesto serio; no tuvo éxito. Las risas se le disparaban fuera de su vigilancia.

–Que me lo des.

Anna sacudió su cabeza ante la mano extendida y reclamante. Examinaba la posibilidad de estar todo el mediodía así con tal de que aceptara la invitación.

–No, no. – tarareaba contenta. – Si lo quieres ven por él.

–¡Anna! – vociferó. Sin más ni menos, Elsa tomó las manos de Anna y en una desnuda fricción las congeló. Anna tuvo que apartarlas rápido por el ardor, atónita; el libro cayó entre ellas con un sordo y condenado estruendo.

–Elsa… – dijo, pálida, cuando por fin logró reaccionar. No podía creerlo. – Me… Me has lastimado. – el verde de sus ojos chispeaba miedo, horror hacia ella. Elsa se inmutaba. Insistió como si Elsa no se hubiese dado por enterada, su voz se quebraba como las cuerdas de un violín. –¡Me has lastimado!

Elsa no la inspeccionaba, por otro lado. Se agachó a tomar su libro y limpiarlo del golpe y restos de escarcha. Anna no pudo pasar por alto su inexistente interés en ella; todavía sentía el punzón ardiente. Era como volver a tiempo atrás, solo que ahora… se mostraba indiferente. Y eso le importunó más que ningún otro mal. Habló como si el alma se le hubiese drenado. – Bien, si tanto quieres ese libro, quédatelo. Pero no era necesario usar tus poderes de esa forma contra mí. Me voy.

Elsa seguía pretendiendo estar ocupada buscando algún rayón en la cubierta para cuando la princesa se marchó a los santos trompicones y dando un portazo.

Elsa no se remordió. Anna no se lo daba, y tuvo que acudir a otras iniciativas. Era lo justo. Sin pena ni gloria se volvió a tirar en el sillón, pero las palabras no eran leídas o captadas. Tras las retinas repetía la escena de cómo calcinaba por un segundo las manos de su hermana con su propio hielo. Cada repetición atraía un céntimo de culpa. No supo por qué, simplemente le salió del alma; un reflejo. Algo que no había hecho antes, pero la dolencia en aquellos ojos fueron tan familiares como inquietantes. No era la primera vez que percibía esa mirada, ni la que deseaba no haberlo hecho.

No pudo acabar el libro.

Merodeó por el palacio, notando como solo una porción de las plebeyas la saludaba. En el camino, les comentaba que debían mantener el respeto hacia ella a las que no lo hacían. Algunas se lo tomaban mal porque ponían cara de cachorros heridos. Eso fue una especie de punzón para la Reina, pero estaba en lo cierto. Con cierta mueca se alejaba de ellas.

Al parecer, nadie se aguantaba su presencia, y ella la de nadie, pensó Elsa. Anna no volvió a aparecer en su camino, lo cual consideró razonable. Tampoco quería verla, no sabría que máscara engalanar o qué decir.

 _Tal vez decir perdón_ , pensó alguna profunda y sabia voz. No era hasta que el Sol se zambullía en el cielo que se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho; más o menos revivir el trauma del pasado. Entonces, vino el dolor. Oh, maldito dolor que arrepiente y carga de pecado a quien se había curado asimismo de los errores. Elsa se sintió mal al respecto, lo cual provocó casi un rebalse emocional.

La borrosa guerra seguía allí. Y esta nueva culpa no declaraba paz siquiera, lo empeoraba. _Cállense, cállense_ pedía a gritos para su cabeza. Se había olvidado de haber estado caminando, sus pies avanzaban a ritmo propio encaminados a la habitación. Dividida en su cabeza y su cuerpo, lo consideró. _Sí, mejor sería dormir, la única forma de hallar calma y reflexión._

Unas sirvientas y un guardia pasaban en dirección opuesta y ni bien la vieron entraron a rozar la nariz en la alfombra con exageradas reverencias. Elsa les agradecía bajando leve la barbilla y apretaba el paso, dejándolos atrás mientras le imitaban.

Sola, nuevamente. Unos pasillos más y llegaría. A mi espalda, por donde acaba de doblar, algo golpeó las paredes. A esas horas oscuras nadie circulaba en esa área, incluyendo trabajadores. No hubo pasos siguiéndome. Entonces, ¿qué había sido eso?

Obligué a mi cuerpo estático a perseguir ese ruido esta vez. Hubo otro, golpeando lo alto de la pared del otro lado del pasillo en que estaba. Alcé mi mano e iluminé la cornisa oscura con un desfile de mi magia. Pero no fue necesario. La magia se apagó ni bien trastabillé hacia atrás y caí aterrorizada. Era una persona la que flotaba donde la luz de la ventana rompía las sombras. Lo podía ver claramente, descendió al piso a mis pies. Si hubiese podido, me hubiese movido lejos, pero a secas conseguí gritar.

El joven me miró directo a los ojos como… como si me conociera. Con una pizca de dolencia me ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

 _Bien hecho. Arruinaste la coartada, torpe_ , se discutía Jack. _Obsérvala de lejos, no dejes que te vea…_ Intenté sonreír, quizás así pudiese dejar de mirarme tan pasmada. A veces cuando sonreía lograba tranquilizarla, como una promesa de que todo estaría bien.

El intruso sonreía. No me daba buena lata.

¿Qué clase de demencia era esa? Se atrevía a volar en mis pasillos, asustarme y tratarme como cualquiera. No había visto al inoportuno extraño en mi vida. Hui de su mano blanca y salté para incorporarme; mis manos le daban la grata bienvenida abiertas, preparadas para atacar en cualquier instante, cualquier falso movimiento.

Fue entonces que el espíritu se me desplomó al nivel más profundo del infierno. Creo que me paralicé por primera vez al reparar en ella. No solo me miraba desconfiada, sino que en agregado estaba defendiéndose… de mí. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

–Elsa. Soy yo, Ja–

–Yo n–no te conozco. – procuré que mi voz sonara más firme de lo normal. De todos modos, se quebrajó en cuanto avanzó un paso con su pie desnudo. – No te muevas. – ordené. No lo quería cerca. Un bandido, una especie de criatura mágica malvada, un secuestrador; Dios sabía qué podía ser ese tipo.

Jack no pudo responder. No por carencia de habla, sino porque casi una decena de guardias apareció detrás de Elsa, gritando y enseñando la punta de sus lanzas, espadas y ballestas. Ambos tornamos nuestras miradas a los soldados que corrían hacia nosotros.

–¡Su Majestad! ¡Oímos gritos, qué sucede! – decía alarmado el soldado a la cabeza.

Elsa volvió su atención al joven peliblanco. Con desconcierto, notó que él le hacía señas con un dedo en el medio de sus labios. A su revés, los soldados permanecían en línea de batalla estáticos. Allí estaban, Jack, Elsa y los mismos, en la misma posición de hacía segundos, aguantando la respiración.

–¿Qué pasa, mi Señora? – preguntaba un hombre impacientado pero sin dejar de ser cortés.

 _¿Es que no lo ven? Hay un tipo raro – en todo sentido – con bastón enfrente de sus narices, diciendo que guarde silencio, casi burlándose de todos ¡¿y no pueden verlo?!_

Como leyendo mi desconcierto, el muchacho elevó sus hombros y manos. Claramente como el agua, él sabía que era así. Miré, sigilosa, a mi pequeño batallón detrás. Quizás no estaban mirando en el lugar indicado, o la noche y sus sombras los cegaban.

Aproveché su descuido para volar a lo alto de la azotea y desaparecer por una esquina.

Para cuando Elsa se volteó, el muchacho ya no estaba.

Elsa presionaba cautelosamente su visión en el oscuro fondo para volver a verlo, y tal vez hacerlo bajar del aire cual mosca. Pero era un hecho que había desaparecido.

–¿N–no lo vieron? – les preguntó desconcertada.

–¿Ver a quién? – los uniformados se estiraron para ver enfrente de la Reina, atrás y a los costados. Desierto y sombras.

La Reina permaneció callada.

–A nadie. No fue nada. Solo una… falsa alarma. Pueden volver a sus puestos, caballeros.

Los aludidos se tensaron en una postura, se inclinaron hacia delante y partieron marchando en filas. No era su deber y menos que nada propósito cuestionar a la Reina, a su grito impropio que para cada soldado era un temporal paro cardíaco. A que parecía estar buscando a alguien en la nada estando el parámetro vacío. Pero las miradas intercambiadas decían lo contrario.

Luego de que los vio partir, Elsa se recompuso. Apropió una arruga de su vestido y su peinado, refregó sus manos frías y temblantes y carraspeó. Un último vistazo a las paredes y al fondo para proseguir con su propia marcha trastornada. Su habitación se sentía reconfortadora, algo cálida. Lo que precisaba.

Silenciosamente, encendió unas cuantas velas para ahuyentar a la negrura. Para cuando el nudo volvió a ser un terso hilo en su mente, volvió su imagen. La del chico flotante de ojos azules, supernaturales.

 _Qué extraño fue todo eso._

Miró al techo, por las dudas, para encontrar que no había nada allí. Mejor dicho nadie.

No tuvo que preguntarse quién era. Primeramente, porque no lo sabía. Sus ropas y aspecto delataban que no eran de estas tierras, ni de una que Elsa conociese. Segundo, porque algo le rehusaba sentir curiosidad. Como qué hacía aquí, siguiéndola. Había dicho su nombre, pero ella no le conocía.

Una lejana voz en su mente, tan lejana como que dudase que el eco le perteneciese, le dio una pista. Al principio, Elsa no lo pudo interpretar en el chorrillo de voz con el que hablaba. Aguzó el oído. Tampoco. Finalmente, la voz se aproximó tan solo lo suficiente para oír el mensaje.

 _Jack Frost…_ susurró.

– ¿Jack Frost?

¿Quién demonios era Jack Frost?

El sujeto… ¿Ese era él? ¿Y cómo podía saber su nombre? Aguarden, eso era irrelevante; como ella era una figura pública era obvio que cualquier _quien sea Frost_ podría saber su nombre. Vamos, aparecía en cada impreso, carta, panfleto que hablara de la realeza.

Pero quedaba algo más apropiado a la duda, ¿por qué había actuado como si la conociera? Con una sutil marca en su rostro que ayuda sonriente a alguien que cae al piso, bastaba para que los pelos se le erizaran. Pronto, Elsa se sintió acosada como si fuera poco.

Igualmente, quería conocer a su supuesto perseguidor flotante.

Desde su cama, echó una mirada a la mesita de luz. Las palabras plateadas del lomo de un viejo libro rezaban "Criaturas y leyendas".

 _Jack Frost…_ volvió a oírse.

Sin pensarlo, se incorporó a tomarlo y regresar a las colchas. Algo maravilloso debía tener ese sujeto a juzgar por su pinta y que podía volar. ¿Qué mejor lugar que investigar en un libro de criaturas mágicas? En el caso de que no hubiese ningún Jack Frost en este, Elsa podría descender a la biblioteca a por más tomos de fantasía.

No fue necesario. _Eureka._

Allí estaba la descripción del espíritu junto a un retrato que en nada se parecía al real. Por victoriosa cobardía, Elsa no lo leyó, solo miró la imagen, acarició en un suave roce la marchita hoja, y en estrépito lo cerró y dejó en la mesita.

Nada salía normal. El malhumor, lo de Anna, la irritación, el malestar, la desesperación, intranquilidad, Jack Frost. Nada era lo que le sucedía a Elsa. ¿Es que ya no era ella misma? ¿Quién era esta que habitaba su cabeza?

Cerró los ojos para encontrar la inquieta oscuridad. _Duérmete, duérmete._

Elsa se sentía perdida; llena de miedo. A veces incómoda con su propia piel. Queriendo volar, desaparecer y apagar el interruptor de lo que vaga en su cabeza. Ella solo quería encerrarse en su habitación, donde nadie podría verla. El mundo de pronto le asustaba, prefería estar sola, donde la ansiedad no la pudiese acechar.

En medio de la noche, Jack la veía fruncir la frente en sueños, unos en los que no podía intervenir. Debía verla ahogándose en pesadillas sin poder despertarla. La razón decía que debía echarse a un lado mientras Elsa "cambiaba". Cualquier otra intervención de él como el de esa tarde podría en alguna remota forma alterar algo indispensable.

Eso no quería decir que no le dolía; ser testigo de perder y ver que alguien se pierda en otra cosa que no es: maldad. Hacía días él lo tenía todo, podía verse, aunque con complicaciones, con una próspera vida a su lado. Hoy, sabía que esa persona ya no era suya. Su aroma, su sabor, sus caricias. La estaba perdiendo. Desde arriba de su ropero en la queda, no sabía si temerle después de que el cambio ocurriese, o amarla. No sabía qué pensar de Elsa o qué sería de ellos en el futuro. El amor se entrelazaba con inseguridades y dilemas. Pero por ahora la cuidaría, indirectamente lo haría.

Porque él la amaría fuese lo que fuese, pasara lo que pasara. De todas formas, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Primero que nada quiero disculparme por ausentarme tanto tiempo! HE tenido tanto que hacer, los he extrañado mucho. Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el capítulo, espero les guste.

 **Déjenme darles un pequeño tip para leer esta historia:**

Al final de cada cap, la última oración para ser precisos, piensen en lo que dice y pregúntense si en verdad es así...

Oh, oh, qué intriga. De seguro en sus mentes ya tienen una remota idea de lo que pasará más adelante, pero no se queden tranquilos porque lo que sea que piensen, estoy segura que terminará teniendo un giro, lo daré vuelta hasta que terminen golpeando sus cabezas contra el teclado/pantalla/etc *inserte risa diabólica*. A no ser que sepan leer la mente, entonces leerían la mía y todo estaría arruinado DX

Bueno, a pedido, les dejaré una pregunta creativa:

 **¿Héroe o villano? ¿Por qué?**

Creo que ya saben mi respuesta pero quiero saber las suyas, ¡comenten!

Nos vemos pronto.


	6. El vuelo del Fénix

**Capítulo 5**

La vela se consumió. Jack se había quedado dormido en la superficie sobresaliente de la ventana mientras esperaba a que Elsa se acostara para ingresar. Debía ser medianoche. Forzó la ventana y se adentró en la habitación de la Reina. Se sintió raro pisar ese lugar, la madera apenas le delataba su llegada. Salpicada en sombras, Elsa dormía sobre su tocador entre los papeles escritos y otros muchos abollados.

Dejó su bastón apoyado en la ventana. A paso de ladrón, Jack Frost se acercó a ella; respiró su delicioso perfume sin querer y la miró de cerca como no había hecho en días. Se le notaba el cansancio bajo los ojos cerrados. Pensó en llevarla a la cama donde dormiría más cómoda, o traerle una manta por lo menos. Aunque sería mucho que arriesgar si se despertaba.

Como quien oye lluvia, Jack no le hizo caso a su sentido común esta vez; tomó en ambos brazos con sumo cuidado el blando cuerpo de Elsa que dormía sentada, acurrucándola sobre el suyo. Procuró que su respiración no fuese a despertarla contra su pecho. Intentó tocar su piel lo menos posible para que no sintiera su gélido tacto y caminar largas zancadas hasta la cama. En el instante en que Elsa se revolvió un poco contra él, despertando de a poco, Jack la lanzó a su cama sin querer y por impulso. Por suerte, Elsa permaneció inmóvil en tan mullida comodidad. Para cuando Jack la arropó, ella respiraba y dormitaba profundamente de nuevo. _Phew…_

Fue directo al grano. Jack caminó sobre sus pasos y tomó las cartas que Elsa había estado escribiendo en vela. ¿Por qué se había quedado toda la noche haciendo y rehaciendo esos papeles? ¿Para quién serían? Revolvió su melena peliblanca como si pudiese ahuyentar las preguntas.

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar en cuanto alcanzó el final de las mismas. Casi dejó escapar un grito de estupor como si fuese poco. Últimamente se las empañaba para meter la pata con su irreconocible torpeza. Las palabras en tinta eran un golpe duro entre los ojos.

Eran dos cartas, una para ella y otra para Arendelle, parecía. Sin desaprovechar un segundo, tomó la pluma y reescribió exactamente las palabras a otras hojas conteniendo la respiración para luego devolver las originales a su sitio. Ya tenía información, hora de marcharse.

Pero antes, no puedo reprimir las ganas de echarle un vistazo. Se quedó mirando su bella silueta curvilínea bajo las fundas, sigiloso, en el margen de la ventana. Era extraño verla así. Ya no había expresión de confusión y desorden en ella. Solamente dormía, parecía calma. Tal vez más pequeña e inocente. Vulnerable. Un movimiento adormecido fue suficiente para sobresaltar a Jack lejos de los pensamientos que trazaba. Tomó su bastón, preparado para irse, cuando escucho gemidos que lo paralizó más que aquellas cartas.

La paz que antes inundaba a la Reina había desaparecido. Su rostro derrochaba terror, y lo giraba de un lado a otro, sepultándolo en la almohada y apretando los labios. Gemía, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y gritaba ahogadamente, revolviéndose con violencia bajo las colchas que con tanto movimiento ahora estaban en la línea de su cintura. A los pies de su cama, Jack la observó durante unos pocos segundos sin saber qué hacer y finalmente optó por la nada misma.

 _"No interfieras en el cambio"_ eso era entendible, aunque dudaba si horribles pesadillas fuese parte de ello. Era vivir un _deja vú_ de la noche anterior, pero más espantosa si se quiere. En lugar de saltar por la ventana, volvió a acobijarla por más que fuese una causa perdida dado a que se seguía revolviendo entre aullidos.

No podía despertarla, pero lo que sí podía era aunque fuese velar sus sueños desde lejos, sin remedio a su tormento. No la dejaría sola. Se prometió que se marcharía cuando el Sol asomase en las lejanas montañas.

Luego de no pegar un ojo unas horas más y que la situación progresivamente se fuese aquietando, Jack acabó por irse de la habitación mientras la noche todavía tocaba algunas tierras. El viento en sus mejillas siempre era un amigo al momento de reflexionar, aclarar su cabeza.

Mierda, ¿hacía cuánto no había hablado con ella? La relación pasó a ser un espionaje, casi como el día cero desde hacía meses, pero peor. Elsa se sentía como un miembro ajeno de su cuerpo que podría simplemente amputar y olvidar, o sentir su fantasma. Ella no le reconocía, había quedado claro, y eso era algo que apostar en la mesa cuando llegase con el troll.

– ¿Hola? – esa vez, no habían tantos trolls reunidos, pero sí lo estaban esperando.

–¡Jack Frost! – Pabbie no tardó en dar un paso al frente. – ¿Cómo has–

–Lee esto. – Jack, arrodillado, le tendió los papeles copiados. Pabbie aceptó los mismos, cauteloso por su expresión de piedra.

–¿Qué son?

–Cartas. Escritas por Elsa.

–Mhm. – respirando lentamente, sus ojos descendían por ambos papiros hasta que su frente acabó fruncida. – ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó desconcertado.

–No lo sé. – se mostró rendido. – Por eso te las traigo.

–Bueno para empezar… No sabía que la Reina tuviese tan mala letra.

–Esa no es suya, es la mía. – rodó los ojos. – Reescribí los papeles originales. Estuvo escribiéndolos, equivocándose y volviendo a empezar por toda la noche. Todo por esta… esta insensatez.

–Oh… Ya. – Pabbie meditó y se tomó un momento para releerlas. – Elsa está planeando en irse, por lo que puedo interpretar.

–No tiene sentido. ¿Se escribe a sí misma diciendo que ella se irá?

–Parece que sí… – lo pensó, no demasiado seguro de qué suponer. Jack de pronto develó la respuesta a esa cuestión.

– A no ser que esté mintiendo.

–Es una estrategia, ahora que lo dices, para no dejar huellas. – concordó.

–¿Y por qué mentiría? ¿Por qué se iría?

Hubo un silencio abstraído.

–Lo está sintiendo… Está sintiendo el cambio. Debe ser como una serpiente cambia de piel; no puede quedarse en un solo lugar, por eso se mueve. Yo no la conozco tanto como tú, Jack. Pero podría decir que está asustada. Asustada de ella misma y teme que pudiese causar un mal que esté fuera de su alcance. ¿No la has notado así?

–De hecho, sí. – repasó los sucesos de los días pasados. Por alguna razón, Pabbie aportaba ciertas piezas del rompecabezas que antes Jack no podía encajar. – Más que nunca. Congela cosas sin importarle siquiera. ¿No se da cuenta que espanta a la gente así? Pero espera, – se frenó; guardó lo peor para el final. – debes oír esto. Parece que Elsa ya no me conoce. En el pasillo del palacio me vio y actuó a la defensiva. Le dije quién soy y parece que eso no encendió ninguna luz en su cabeza. ¡¿Entiendes eso?!

–Bueno, te dije que cualquier cosa podría suceder. Debe ser alguna especie de amnesia temporal– intentó calmarle, pero Jack no demoró en detonar.

–¡Pero recuerda la maldita boda de su hermana y no a mí! – amplió sus brazos desbaratadamente. – ¿Qué significa, eh? ¡¿Qué no le importo una mierda, eso es?!

–¡Jack, Jack, cálmate! – Pabbie arrulló el aire con sus manos. – No fui yo quien le lanzó la profecía, recuérdalo. Simplemente sucedió, las consecuencias tampoco están a nuestro alcance.

–¡Quiero hablar con el maldito universo, entonces, y decirle lo que pienso al respecto!– masculló.

–Déjate de disparates. – a veces, al pacífico troll también se le desafinaban las cuerdas aunque siga siendo menos descortés que el otro. El diálogo de pronto se volvió una disputa entre gritos moderados e histéricos. – No se puede revertir, y tampoco sé cómo llegar a la raíz del problema. ¡Desearía saberlo todo, Jack, pero no es así! Debes calmarte, o _esto_ no funcionará.

–¡Claro que este maldito plan no funcionará si no me recuerda! – dijo enajenado. – ¿No vez que puedo simplemente darme la vuelta, y hacer que nada de esto sucedió? ¡¿Justo como ella está haciendo conmigo?!

–¿Lo harías, Jack? – atajó. – ¿Realmente lo harías? No creo que seas de los que lo abandonan todo y pueden subsistir con tal mentalidad, seguir con sus vidas.–

–Pruébame. – su mirada exhalaba desafío.

–Así como tampoco creo que lo vayas a hacer. – Jack cerró la mandíbula. El troll leyó más profundo en el joven; podía entender su rebeldía. – Lo que dices ahora es producto de lo incierto. No dejarías a, si no me equivoco, la única mujer que tocó tu corazón por un infortunio. Sabes que esto no es culpa de la chica, y aun así entras en pánico. ¿De dónde salió toda esta cobardía?

–¡No soy cobarde! – contraatacó con el volumen de su voz al máximo, que descendió hasta ser por poco un hilillo. – Pero no puedo hacerlo. – la tartamudez en sus palabras horripilaba a sus propios oídos. Se sentía desmoronarse en cualquier instante.

–¿Tienes miedo? ¿Eso es? – el anciano enterraba el dedo en la llaga y lo sabía.

–¡No sabes lo que es esto! ¿Alguna vez lo has perdido todo? – sus gritos se incrementaban de nuevo. – ¿Has perdido a tu maldita novia aunque siga "existiendo"? ¡Y que encima tiene amnesia!

–No, pero–

–Entonces no sabes lo que se siente. – le cortó, sintiendo una irritante picazón en los ojos y sabor amargo en la boca. – Y no soy ningún puto cobarde. He dicho que lo haría, ¿no es así? La voy a ayudar, ¡es lo que estoy haciendo, joder!

–Tienes razón, no lo sé. – su frente cayó vencida. Había apaleado hasta el límite el orgullo del muchacho. – Lamento haberlo dicho, me equivoqué.

–Sí, lo hiciste. – le dio una última mirada amarga antes de girarse.

–Espera, Jack. No te vayas; aún queda este tema por resolver. – señaló los papeles en su mano.

–Si se va, la seguiré. – sentenció sobre su hombro en el aire. Si tan solo Pabbie pudiese ver su cara de pocos amigos y sentir el filo de sus palabras… – Pero no pienses que volveré a ti para contarte de los _avances_. Lo haré solo de ahora en adelante.

–¡Ja–

 _Jack no lidiará con más mierda de nadie._ Enmudeciendo sus oídos, dejó detrás al troll en su mugrosa tierra y regresó al Reino con el viento y las luces del alba en el rostro.

 _Ya no puedo más._

La chica que parecía irrompible, se rompió. La chica que nunca paraba de intentar, finalmente de rindió. Dejé caer la máscara falsa mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla y murmuré para mi misma, "Ya no puedo hacerlo más." La noche anterior me convertí en uno con lo que rondaba en mi cabeza. Lo dejé reposar dentro de mí, sin defensa en absoluto. Esa noche decidí que no iba a dejarlo ganar, porque me le uní. A lo que sea que fuese, a lo invisible que me ofrecía su amistad.

Ya no me asecharía. Pero… ¿qué sería de mí?

Desperté en la cama, no sobre de los papeles como recordaba lejanamente. ¿Cómo narices había llegado yo allí?

Pudo haber sido Anna, una sirvienta, Alfred o hasta yo misma quien me dejó reposando en el imperioso lecho. Qué más daba, había cosas más significativas en cuestión.

Hoy todo acabaría. O comenzaría.

No me accedí a llorar frente al espejo por más que lo deseara. No quería mostrarme débil… Encendí el fuego de la chimenea y destruí la evidencia de los intentos previos a las cartas primordiales. Metí estas en un sobre y las dejé reposar en el tocador. La corona exigía con su mirada filosa desfilar en mi cabeza. Me alejé para buscar un atuendo.

Mi humor estaba distinto, algo más sereno y como para usar otro tipo de ropa. ¿Por qué tenía que usar ropas elegidas, y no lo que yo podía crear? ¿Algo verdaderamente mío, algo que fuese yo? Al diablo el ropero. Sabía que la doncella tampoco se presentaría, así que armé mi viejo vestido de hielo frente al espejo. Había algo reconfortante en verme así. El modelo siempre era el mismo pero no menos atractivo a los ojos. Las voces en mi cabeza ya no gritaban sino aplaudían mi nueva apariencia.

Pensé en ir a buscar a Anna pero… ¿seguiría molesta conmigo por lo de la biblioteca? Espera, ya me había perdonado, ¿no? Me esforcé por recordar el día anterior, pero nada…

Ya que; un nuevo día se alzaba frente a mí, pero sin la emoción que debería presentar, sino algo que estremecía mis tripas. Si tenía que ver a Anna sería antes de partir; sería ahora mismo. Tomé una de las cartas, dejando la otra abierta ante el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Me sentí nerviosa ni bien puse un pie fuera, lo cual me hizo dudar de mi decisión.

No había nadie a la vista. Deambulé unos pasos en busca de alguien. El más fiel y creo que viejo de todos los sirvientes estaba al alcance de la mano, parado frente a una ventana.

–¡Alfred! – le llamé.

–Su Majestad. –se volteó al oírme y reverenció obstruyendo la vista de la ventana. Por un instante fugaz recorrió sus ojos en mí, pero encubrió la reacción casi a la perfección. –Luce muy bien hoy. Se ve… diferente.

Por alguna razón, podía decir que me sentí ofendida por el cumplido. No me malinterpreten, el peliblanco era un honesto hombre, pero ¿acaso era tan extraño verme vistiendo prendas que quiero? ¿Por qué tiene que ser eso algo de asombro?

–Gracias, Alfred. ¿Has visto a Anna?

–No, Majestad. – respondió con su apacible acento forastero, irguiendo la espalda. – ¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar?

–No, está bien. La buscaré por mi cuenta.

–Me parece que sigue en su recámara. – se balanceó sobre sus talones. – ¿Precisa que le entregue esa carta o...? –

–Alfred… – aguardé y agudicé el oído. – ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Parecía que Alfred temía a que preguntase. Su rostro siempre reservado, desvalijó esta vez desasosiego, angustia.

–Creo que Alteza tiene que ver algo. – se movió unos pasos para dejarme ver por la ventana. Su desolación era acertada.

–¿Qué está pasando? – me ocupé de que mi voz apenas flanqueara. Tras el vidrio, se veía casi la mitad del Reino congregado en la plaza principal del palacio, haciendo un escándalo con antorchas, panfletos, banderas y piedras en las manos.

–Esos son trabajadores. – me giré a verlo con fiereza y sorpresa que no interpretó. – Están manifestándose, dicen que ni siquiera tienen para comprar alimentos. Muchos están en situación de calle–

–¡¿Y para eso deben armar tal revuelo?! – sugerí retórica.

–Mi Señora, debe entender–

–¡Están por destrozar el palacio, Alfred! ¡No es forma de manifestarse! ¿C–Cómo es esto posible? ¡Es inaudito! Mandé a hacer negociaciones con el ministro, si no ha hecho nada por el momento no es _mi_ culpa. ¿Cómo se atreven?

–Estoy seguro de que usted conocía su situación, pero se ve que es más extrema de lo que parecía. De todas formas, no acudirán al ministro sino a usted. Es la Reina quien se ocupa de estas cosas, si me permite decirlo.

– ¿Insinúas que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo? – le fulminé con la mirada y un tono agudo que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Alfred se removió en su lugar pestañando unas cuantas veces..

–Jamás, Su Alteza. – se le notaba un poco turbado por mi reacción. "Un poco" para Alfred es casi inexistente en la escala del uno al diez de preocupación. Nunca lo demostraría. – Pero estas personas están desesperadas. Solo buscan una solución. – siguió sosegado.

–¿Sí? Pero esta no es manera, deberían pedir audiencia. ¿Acaso yo voy hasta sus casas a armar un disturbio? ¡¿Huh?!

–Lo han intentado, Mi Señora. Pero no se les ha hecho caso por ser de la parte más baja de la sociedad.

 _¿Y eso qué tenía que ver?_

–¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, Alfred?

–Conozco gente del rubro. – me miró por un instante. – ¿Le estoy ofendiendo, Madame? Lo lamento, no es mi intención. Solo quería que estuviese… informada de la realidad. Como sé que sabe lo que ha pasado con el reinado que perdió su monarquía no hace mucho por causas similares…

Sí, el mundo entero estaba al tanto. Pero eso no le pasaría a Arendelle ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver.

–Sáquenlos. Antes de que destruyan mi palacio.

–Alteza–

–Es una orden, Alfred. Manda al capitán a que los saquen y procuren que esto jamás se repita.

–Sí, Alteza. – asintió. – Pero… ¿no se le dará alguna compensación? Esta gente solo reclama por ayuda, no quieren perturbarla a usted.

 _Pues ya lo han hecho._

–… Bien. – dejé que el hervor de mis venas se enfriara un pelín. – Dígales que se comuniquen con el ministro, y sino con el consejo. Y avíseles a estos que preparen una solución si no quieren perder sus puestos. – declaré. – Oh, y… que se la entreguen a la princesa.

–¿A usted no?

–Solo hazlo, Alfred.

–Como guste.

Observé tras el vidrio la mancha de personas desconcertadas, imaginándolas como se sentirían con la pronta noticia. Furiosos, me atreví a pensar. Anna no ha tenido experiencia como gobernante, pero espero que pueda desenvolver este problema como se debe. Porque ya no es mío.

Los zapatos de Alfred ya no se resonaban en el pasillo por lo que di tres pasos en sentido al cuarto de Anna, cuando en el segundo paso entró la cobardía a corroer mis huesos. La seguridad que había ganado desde que desperté hasta ahora no servía ante el miedo que sentía. Mis manos temblaron cortamente. Las dolorosas consecuencias me cegaban justo en el peor momento.

No podía escaparme así como si nada. ¿Dónde estaban mis responsabilidades, mi compromiso? ¿Dónde quedaba Anna en la escena? ¿Por qué nada de esto me importaba sino que generaba algo… algo… de temor? Una fobia, pánico. Comencé a sentir calor tras mi nuca y en mi frente pero no en mis manos.

¿Debería quedarme? La pregunta simplemente me daba ganas de gritar.

Corrí sobre mis pasos y me encerré, dando un porrazo con la puerta de mi habitación como una cobarde. Ni bien comenzaba el día y ya tenía un ataque. No podía resistir el peso de mi elección. No era necesario verlo para saber que la puerta en la que reposé mi espalda estaba cubriéndose en hielo.

 _¿Dónde está la fuerza cuando se necesita?_

Abracé mis piernas, sentada en el suelo y escondí los ojos en mis rodillas. _Sé fuerte, sé fuerte,_ me repetí una y otra vez, y lo haría hasta que las palabras cobraran sentido. _No hay de qué temer._

Me perdí el último desayuno entre estas miles de paredes del palacio, también el almuerzo y en unas horas la cena. Naturalmente, fue Anna la que vino en busca de mí porque yo no era lo justamente estable para enfrentarla. Lo cual podría llegar a arruinar el plan.

–¿Elsa, estás ahí? – se oyó tras la madera. Brinqué del suelo, mis tímpanos zumbaban. Marchité todo intento de temblor en mis manos, respiré hondo y alcancé la perilla. _Sé fuerte._ – ¡Oh, Elsa, al fin te encuentro! He estado recorriendo el pueblo en busca de los arreglos de flores perfectos para la boda y adivina qué encontré… ¿Eso es una maleta? – señaló sobre mi cama tras mi espalda.

–Sí. – fui hasta mi tocador en busca de nada en particular, mi mirada serena. De algún modo u otro era capaz de mantenerme infiel a mis miedos. Tangible, inalterable. Era como mentir, pero en un nivel más avanzado; casi me creía mis palabras, haciéndolas sonar verdaderas. Algo que nunca había sido capaz de dominar hasta ahora, y que no creí fuese… tan eficaz.

–Oh. ¿Te vas de viaje?

–A sí es. – no entré en detalles. A ver hasta dónde podía llegar con mi nuevo poder; arrastrando la mentira hasta que fuese indudable.

–¿Y a dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – de nuevo, su sonrisa se disipaba al acercarse a mí. ¿Debería sentirme herida? De hacerlo, podría arruinar la farsa. Su voz me trajo a la realidad. – ¿Elsa?

Mordí mi lengua, y le tendí la primera carta abierta, la que _recibí_.

–¿Y esto? – dijo antes de comenzar a leerla.

–Me ha llegado esta mañana. Dice que es de suma urgencia y mi presencia es necesaria. – fingí poner algunos libros y plumas en la mediana maleta.

–Ohhhh… – Anna había caído en la red. – Mhm, nunca había oído de este Reino.

–Es… Es un Reino del Lejano Oriente. – le miré a los ojos. – Arendelle ha tenido pactos con el mismo desde antes de qué naciéramos. No te preocupes, Anna. Es solo una llamada real.

–Ya. –destensó los hombros. –Pero entonces, ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Tardarás mucho?

–Unas semanas, estimo.

– ¿¡Semanas!?

–Anna, – tomé sus manos. Pude notar que se incomodó un poco, las debí de tener heladas. La liberé con suavidad como mi tono de voz. – te prometo que estaré bien. No te preocupes…

–¿Y–

–Sí, volveré antes de la boda.

–Es en un mes. ¿Lo juras, verdad?

 _Vamos, podía extender la mentira por unos minutos más…_

–Lo juro.

Anna me envolvió en un resuelto y prolongado abrazo. Noté algunas gotitas cayendo en la curva de mi cuello.

–Te extrañaré.

–Y yo… – la alejé de mí con cuidado. – Ahora déjame terminar de empacar; el barco zarpa al caer el Sol.

–Te pediré un carruaje hasta el puerto. – parecía que se le acababa de ocurrir otra de sus brillantes ideas. – ¡Si quieres puedo despedirte allí!

–No, no será necesario. Ya he pedido uno y además, tienes cosas que hacer por el tiempo en que no esté. – mi respuesta la desanimó, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? Le entregué la otra carta cerrada. – Toma, he dejado esto para que le muestres al Reino, a los ministros y consejeros. Solo tú y yo sabemos hasta ahora de este viaje de urgencia, así que tú serás la que de la noticia. Confío en que lo harás bien.

 _Vete. Vete. Vete._

La acompañé a la salida lo antes posible. Anna no había podido pronunciar palabra alguna desde que sujetó la carta. Cerré la puerta sin mirarla. Ahora solo quedaba a que el Sol se pusiese.

Las ocho en punto, de nuevo estaba alterada. El Sol ya casi desaparecía. Había pasado el tiempo desmenuzándome del dolor por hacer esto, por irme como si intentase avanzar con una bestia mordiéndome la pierna. Solía ocurrir que pensaba en que quedarme era lo correcto, pero al final, sabía que no era así. Era normal que frente al espejo ya no reconociese a esa mujer que no pertenecía, de ojos apagados y vestiduras oscuras para camuflarse en la noche. Pero esa _era yo_ , al juzgar por como imitaba mis movimientos, por como pensábamos.

 _Era yo._

Ajusté mi capa y oculté mi rostro en la fosca tela, nadie me reconocería. Con las manos desnudas y mi suerte a mi lado, abrí la puerta con elaborado cuidado. Mi presión aumentaba. En el último vistazo al lugar que no pensaba volver a pisar, mis ojos se cruzaron con aquella corona en el tocador. La tomé en menos de un segundo y me escabullí fuera de la habitación. Oí unos pasos a lo lejos, golpes detrás de mí, pero no dejé de avanzar. Rodeando y deslizándome por los pasillos y escaleras que sabía eran menos recorridos, divisé una salida desapercibida al final del extendido corredor de la planta baja. No podría irme por la puerta principal porque la plaza estaba custodiada por cientos de guardias, sobre todo luego de que di las órdenes al capitán por las protestas tempranas. Solo esperaba no cruzarme con ninguno… O no sabría que podría pasar.

No quise revolver más en esa idea, corrí como la sombra de un fantasma, burlando la mirada de unos cuantos soldados, con cada paso hacia la libertad. Ya podía soñar con dejar de sentir esta pesadez en mí que me guiaba a donde estaba yendo. Nuevos pasillos atravesaban ese corredor, a diestra y siniestra. De cualquier lado podría aparecer un soldado o más. Me faltaba el aire más de lo que creía, la vista se me nublaba y me sentía algo enferma. Mis pies de a ratos tropezaban con las alfombras a oscuras y mis manos volvían a temblar. De pronto, una nueva controversia generaba ganas de llorar y dejar de lado esta huida. Abrazar a mi hermana, y que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que no hay nada malo en mí. Pero sé que no era cierto.

 _Debía irme._

Por fin, las grandes columnas, decoradas con armaduras tiesas, me ocultaban. La salida estaba a unos metros, cercana a un alto ventanal. Solo dos pasillos lo traspasaban. Si seguía por ese camino, encontraría los muros donde acababa el palacio y luego la escapatoria al mar. Caminé unos pasos sujetada a una pared. Una luz acompañada del tintineo de una armadura pasó frente a mí. Salté con cautela tras una cortina y las sombras me ocultaron del guardia en turno. _Estuvo cerca,_ suspiré con el corazón galopante. _Si me atrapasen… No podía dejar que lo hiciesen…_

–¿Señora? – esa voz… Oh, no. – ¿Pero qué está haciendo usted aquí a estas horas? ¿Y sola?

Alfred me escudriñaba, acorralada por la luz de su lámpara junto a otros dos uniformados. Mi capucha cayó, develando el brillo de la corona y la palidez extrema de mi piel. No tenía explicación, ni salida. Me habían pillado. Su frente se arrugaba progresivamente, enseñando el paso de sus años en ella. Y la duda, la aprensión, la acusación… Me estaban matando.

No podía dejar que me atrapasen.

Sentí mi ceño fruncir, la sangre volver a mi cara. Ni un pestañeo; mis manos se abrieron apuntando hacia abajo, en donde floreció hielo de la pulida madera. Aprecié el delicioso ardor en las venas. Fue tan rápido, tan sobrecargado de carácter, que los tres hombres no se lo vieron venir cuando innumerables y afilados picos de hielo los apuntaban por todas partes; aguijoneaban y clavaban sus músculos, sus gargantas, sus pechos. Y esos crecían y crecían como sus alaridos. Yo no parecía ser partícipe de esa escena, era ajena a las acciones de mis manos, los latidos de mi corazón. Tal era el aturdimiento que no pude reaccionar frente a los gritos de sus ojos nublados. Aullidos de terror. Por mí.

No ordené a los picos que dejaran de crecer. No podía. Cuando la sangre empezó a brotar del cuerpo suplicante y atónito de Alfred, miré a otro lado y mis pies me siguieron lejos de allí. Salí por la puerta reteniendo esa película imposible de mí hiriendo gente. De esa gente temiendo por mí. Del poder ilícito que tenía sobre ellos. Del sabor en mi boca que retuve en la lengua. Sabía a metal dulce, algún tipo de toxina… Sabía extrañamente exquisito.

Antes de saberlo, ya estaba en el final de las escaleras, ante la brisa nocturna y el bote moviéndose en las aguas. Tras los ladrillos a mi espalda, los gritos de los hombres casi ni se oían. No supe si por la lejanía o por si… Los había matado. Aferrándome a la sensación de ese pensamiento, no sabiendo si era algo de qué temer o alterarme, caminé por el barro y me senté en el pequeño bote. Entonces me di cuenta. En cuanto hallasen a los tres hombres – sea cual fuese su estado– verían el hielo y sabrían quién estuvo al frente de ello. Parada en la precaria embarcación, las paredes y la puerta siendo mi testigo, me concentré en que los picos descendiesen a mi orden, aunque sin poder verlo. No estaba segura que funcionase, pero tendría suerte si los hallaran cuando el Sol se ponga para que se derritan. O tendré un ejército a mis talones en cualquier momento.

 _Si es que me encuentran,_ pensé con una mueca.

Tomé los remos y me abrí paso por el silencioso piélago.

–¡Hey! ¡Hombres caídos, hombres caídos!

Miré, sin frenar, el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Los habían encontrado; una decena de luces y más gritos aparecían tras la ventana donde me habían hallado. Dejé los cantos de victoria para otro momento, no se había terminado aún. Me faltaba demasiado para llegar a la otra costa, y a la velocidad que iba, si se daban cuenta que hui por mar, los soldados podrían alcanzarme.

–¡Por allí! – gritó uno.

No eran tan ignorantes como creí.

Las luces ahora salían por la puerta. Para entonces, ya debían saber que la Reina acababa de asesinar a tres hombres. Con tan solo pensar en los problemas que traerán los hechos… hacía más necesario mi escape. Remé con más fibra, mi cuello dependía de ello.

–¿Ve algo, capitán? – oí que preguntaba una voz joven a mi espalda. Faltaba menos.

–Nada, cabo. – estiraba lo más que podía su brazo para alumbrar el mar, pero la mancha oscura que creyó ver se entrometía con la lobreguez de los fiordos. – No creo que haya ido por aquí. ¡Ustedes, – dijo, autoritario, a los otros cinco guardias. – diríjanse a la puerta principal, alerten a todos que ha habido un atentado! ¡Y maximicen la seguridad de Sus Majestades!

–¡Señor, sí, señor!

Remé con más fuerza, mis brazos dolían.

–¡Señor, mire: las aguas se mueven! –volvió a hablar el joven. – ¡El culpable debe estar huyendo por allí!

–¡Le he dicho que no hay nada, debe ser solo la brisa o algún gran pescado, cabo! – repuso molesto el jefe a las sugerencias del cabo. – Las órdenes las doy yo, y he dicho que vaya a la puerta principal ahora mismo. ¡Así que saca tu trasero de aquí antes de que lo haga yo a patadas y has lo que te digo que estamos en una alerta roja!

–Señor, sí mi señor.

Elsa no pudo oír más de las conversaciones y los gritos. Solo continuaba halando. No vio cómo las luces del palacio entero se encendían en alerta. Ni como una figura se dibujaba sobre las aguas y deambulaba sobre su cabeza. No sentía ya las manos, las lágrimas que le caían, no oía el bote chocar con tierra u oler los pinos. No supo que sus pisadas avanzaban por la densa arboleda, que las ramas abrían tajos en su piel al pasar. Tropezaba, caía y se levantaba irreflexivamente, como si algo hubiese tomado el control y ella siguiera pasajera en su cuerpo. No sentía las horas ni la diferencia al pisar y hundirse en una nueva y suave superficie. Tampoco la falta de oxígeno. Solo supo que en un momento, la vista se volvió completamente oscura sin siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Y no supo nada más.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


	7. La otra

_**Capítulo 7**_

Fue una noche extraña... Muy extraña.

Luego de haberla seguido tras su escape del palacio, las cosas no pudieron ser peor. Desde que puso pie en tierra no paró de correr. No, en serio. La perdí de vista unas cuantas veces, pero igualmente no dejé que me descubriese. Volé por entre los árboles y sus sombras, haciendo ruido con las ramas sin querer, pero ella no lo notaba en absoluto. Creo que no habría notado un lobo si lo tuviese enfrente.

Parecía aterrada, pero no tanto como para perder el control de sus poderes como es usual. Vi el estupor en su cara cuando tropezó y al levantarse miró a mi dirección, sin mirarme a mí. Tenía los ojos nublados, idos. Parecía que huía de un fantasma o algo así, y no le importaba nada más. Debía estar realmente desesperada por irse. No fijaba su vista en algo más que no fuese el camino, juzgaba saber muy bien a dónde iba pero no por dónde pisaba; se cayó más veces de lo que pude contar.

En conclusión, sus piernas finalmente se dieron por vencidas en cuanto alcanzó la cima nevada de una montaña no muy alta. Una montaña familiar. El misterio se resolvió solo cuando divisé a lo lejos el castillo de hielo. Sí, ya conocía la historia de ese lugar. Aun así, bastante predecible. ¿Será que planea unas vacaciones allí? ¿O un retiro espiritual? ¿Por qué aquí?

 _¿Será que el cambio está por culminar?_

Permaneció tendida cual cadáver sobre la nieve hasta que se hizo la tarde y el Sol descendía de a poco. Me escondí tras un montón de nieve acumulada, esperando a que mostrara señal de vida. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y se incorporó lánguidamente, dubitativa. No entré en escena todavía, pero sabía que mi tiempo se acercaba.

No recordé haber despertado, pero tenía los ojos abiertos ante el cielo cambiante. Me dolía la cabeza, y mis oídos vibraban. Tampoco recordaba haber llegado allí, pero sí que debía estarlo. Me senté con cuidado sobre la suave y novedosa nieve; una acariciante nevada llovía de las pocas nubes. O de mí.

Juntando más energía me incorporé y me examiné. Me dolía el cuerpo, pero estaba demasiado adormecida aún como para sufrirlo. Cortaduras y sangre seca en todas partes, como si me hubiesen arañado gatos monteses. Algunos moretones en las rodillas y mi vestido roto, lleno de barro. Me quité la capa y la arrojé al suelo donde el viento se la llevaría tarde o temprano, y comencé a caminar hacia mi hogar.

A Elsa se le escapó su abrigo. Intenté recuperarlo mientras rodaba colina a bajo por la corriente gélida, pero en ese momento...

Oí un ruido, como nieve crujiendo. Miré sombre mi hombro...

Oh, no...

... Pero no había nada, solo la capa.

Mierda, _casi_. No de nuevo. No otra rara emboscada. Mi pecho se sacudía locamente mientras trataba de ocultarme tras las oscuras nubes. Sujeté más fuerte mi bastón y seguí vigilándola desde lo alto. _Que no me vea, que no me vea,_ me repetí.

Me di la vuelta, y antes de dar el primer paso, mi mente trajo de regreso los recuerdos bloqueados de anoche; cuartos oscuros y cuerpos sangrantes. Alfred y esos dos soldados, no iba a pasar en alto quiénes eran. O qué les había hecho. Fue horrible, jamás habría hecho algo parecido. Llegar a asesinar a alguien. Sus rostros me perseguirían por siempre. Pero otra parte de mí me impedía sentir lástima por ellos, remordimiento. De repente, sentía nada en absoluto, lo cual encontré reconfortante.

La culpa no entraría en mí a destruirme por lo que hice porque ya no era mía, como por arte de magia. Como una muda voz que me hablaba y sus palabras eran dulce anestesia en mí. ¿Cómo hubiese escapado con las manos y la conciencia limpias sino?

 _Ellos se pusieron en el camino, hubiera sido diferente si no hubiesen estado en el lugar y tiempo incorrecto._

Mi manos no acabaron limpias, sin embargo. Y de seguro han encontrado la escena que me inculpa. En poco estarán los guardias o fuerzas especiales en la entrada del castillo, derribando la puerta, dispuestos a encarcelarme. No pensaba dejarles... Tendré que prepararme para cuando llegue ese momento.

Pero, ¿y Anna?...No tampoco había dolor allí, en su pensamiento. Eso en parte no era bueno. Tratándose de ella, sí necesitaba sentir algo. Pero tampoco es que Anna fuese a extrañar a su hermana mayor. Ella estaría bien, sujeta a una mentira, pero bien.

 _Lejos de mí._

Lo que importaba era que siguiera pensando que estaba de viaje, y nada más. Ya vería qué haría en el futuro con respecto a ella. Dudaba que se tragara la historia luego de que descubriese que no he vuelto a casa en un largo tiempo.

La tranquilidad me abrigaba medidamente. Podía hasta pensar que estaba todo manejado y nada lo arruinaría. Libre como una pluma al viento, orgullosa, me dejé guiar casi instintivamente por las escaleras. _Era la decisión correcta._ Las puertas se abrieron para mí.

El castillo era igual de magnífico de como lo recordaba. Mi obra. Era casi imposible retener el aliento al caminar por la sala principal, admirar el alto techo que absorbía rayos de luz. Se sentía como entrar en el interior de una gema. Aunque un poco pequeña a mi parecer. No me llevó ni cinco minutos remodelarla; de las profundidades de la montaña manaron ramas de hielo que rodearon el castillo; se alineaban en el interior para crear nuevas habitaciones, escaleras y pasillos en ambos pisos.

En un simple mandato ya tenía un castillo el doble de amplio y largo, balanceándose en perfecto equilibrio en la cima de la montaña. La mitad de grande del palacio de Arendelle. Para cuando mi magia cesó de cosquillear, fuertes estampidas resonaron e hicieron vibrar las paredes. Me giré, turbada, a buscar la fuente de esos enormes pasos. Para mi sorpresa, resultó ser aquel monstruoso hombre de nieve que había construido hacía tiempo, y por lo visto, no se había marchado.

Corrió hacia mí e intentó apretujarme entre sus gruesos brazos. ¿Era un abrazo? Pero... Pero... Yo _no_ quería ser abrazada, ¿por quién me ha tomado? Inmediatamente hice resurgir una estaca de hielo del suelo que atravesó su brazo, para que me soltara. Fue un reflejo. Otra sensación antinatural... y espeluznante. La segunda vez que usaba mi magia para defenderme, y había atacado a mi propia creación. Si bien no le hice daño, segundos después sentí... No lo sé. En cuanto me libró, recuperé el aire de los pulmones y sacudí mi vestido con el ceño fruncido. Él se acariciaba el brazo ahuecado ya sin el gesto feliz de hacía un rato.

No fue exactamente compasión lo que sentí, pero no quería que huyera de mí por ello. Lo necesitaba.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás. – determiné firme, al borde del enojo. Este se me pasó rápido pero no la determinación. Puse mi mano en su brazo helado, que medía casi metro y medio de ancho, tal vez para animarlo y que deje de poner cara de tristeza y confusión. Suavicé mi tono. – Necesito que vigiles la entrada. No quiero que nadie me disturbe, ¿lo has entendido? – Marshmallow asintió tímidamente. – Buen chico.

Tenía un guardia fiel.

Le di otra palmada a medio sonreír y me dirigí a las escaleras de la sala sintiéndome inmensa, oyendo sus estruendosos pasos salir por las altas puertas. Las piernas me temblaban aún. Iba a ir derecho al dormitorio del piso superior, aunque con la ampliación, no sabía dónde podría encontrarse. Al llegar al descanso de las escaleras, caminé de espaldas a la puerta principal por un vacío pasillo. Doblé en la primera intersección de escaleras y para mi suerte llegué a donde deseaba.

El lugar estaría desnudo si no fuese por la cama y la mesita de luz a su lado contra la pared derecha. Al fondo, en el centro se desplegaba el balcón que alumbraba el aposento. _Vacío, pero acogedor. Era un hogar al menos, o lo será en cuanto pasen los días..._

Fácilmente podía ver mi reflejo en cualquier pared que quisiese. Aunque lo que veía era perturbador. Había visto mi cuerpo demacrado por la difuminada noche anterior, pero no mi rostro cansado, deshecho, _apagado_. Mi pelo era una maraña, mis ojos rodeados por una sombra de agotamiento. Unas líneas cortaban mi pómulo izquierdo, pero apenas se notaban.

Bajo ello, no me sentía exhausta o destrozada. Sino renovada, se podía decir.

Como sea, era raro. Y odiaba verme con esa pinta.

Alcé mi mano para reconstruir el vestido de hielo destrozado, pero la magia solo llegó hasta la mitad de la falda. Algo me frenó. Una inquietante sombra atravesó mi cuerpo frente a la pared y llamó mi atención. Para mal. Miré a lo alto de donde venía y lo vi sobrevolar desde el conífero techo y se escondió tras la punta de una torre, lejos de mi vista. Era _muy_ grande para ser un pájaro.

Luego saltó y planeó cercano a las paredes, dudaba que me hubiese visto aquí abajo. Retrocedí y me escondí tras el hueco arqueado que era la puerta. Entonces, la sombra apareció por el balcón y caminó por el cuarto. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Era el intruso... ¡El intruso del palacio!

 _Jack Frost..._ musitó una voz.

El nombre que parecía salido de un sueño... Jack Frost, él estaba allí de nuevo. Trastabillé un poco al retroceder por mero impulso, pero gracias a ese sacudón pudo pude mis pensamientos en orden.

 _¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?_ , me pregunté rechinando mis dientes. Sentía mi pulso galopar como un purasangre. _¿Qué tenía ese tipo conmigo?_ Fuese lo que fuese, ya estaba harta de que me acechara.

El peliblanco inspeccionaba el lugar y caminaba hacia la puerta, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; debía estar buscándome de nuevo. Fácilmente podría verme y encontrarme tras la pared transparente.

Con el nombre del extraño titilando en las esquinas mi mente, salté de mi escondite y lancé mi magia, esperando a que diese en el corazón y acabara con todo de una buena vez. Por desgracia, el rayo siguió de largo por las puertas del balcón. El intruso, digo Jack Frost, estaba a unos metros del suelo ahora, sujetando su bastón con ambas manos y mirándome.

PERO QUÉ CARAJOS. ¿AHORA ME ATACA? _DIRECTAMENTE OPTA POR ATACARME. ¡Qué rayos pasaba!_ La conmoción y el miedo arrastraron mi columna vertebral, a la carrera para ver cuál podía paralizar mi cerebro primero. Perdí el habla. Eludí tres ataques más que rebotaron por las paredes. Dos más. Cinco más. Seguía aturdido. No le agradaban las visitas, podía ver.

Quizás por la forma en la que Elsa caminaba fríamente hacia mí y lanzaba su magia, o cómo estacaba su mirada tosca en la mía. Como hacen las serpientes. Recordé las palabras de Pabbie, cuando la comparó con una serpiente que cambia de piel. Mejor dejé de pensar en ella como una de esas. Es extraño que diga esto, pero sentía aprensión mirarla a los ojos. No _eran_ sus ojos, no _era_ ella. La apacible y complicada Elsa que conozco no tiene esa mirada seria, enojada, que puede derramar sangre. Daba a entender que estaba bajo algún hechizo o nubarrón maligno. Mejor dicho profecía.

Todo era claro y confuso a la vez.

No contraataqué, _obviamente_. Podría lastimarla, y mi intención era de hecho protegerla. PERO ME ESTABA ATACANDO, repasaba enajenado. Sin embargo podría ser yo el que saliera lastimado si ella no daba tregua.

Y así fue.

Proyecté más, todo mi arsenal, enviando una maldición inmutada en cada golpe. Picos, ventiscas, balas enormes ahuecaban las paredes y destruían la cama y la mesita de luz. Sentía mi temperamento perder control. Quería deshacerme de él lo antes posible para que dejara de molestarme. Cada vez que fallaba redoblaba mi potencia y furia. Pero él evadía a todos y cada uno de ellos, volando alrededor de la habitación como una polilla. No lo podía hacer bajar del aire donde tenía ventaja. Así que jugué sucio.

A su espalda, la pared se estiró en un bloque que lo mandó hacia adelante. Pronto, del techo surgió otro pico que alcanzó su cabeza y lo expulsó al suelo. Avancé hacia él.

Se seguía arrastrando como una... No me dejó terminar el pensamiento porque una montaña de hielo reluciente surgió del suelo y encerró mi cuerpo, a excepción de mi cuello, cabeza y manos. Estaba de nuevo de pie a su altura. Me sacudí con fuerza, mis brazos no se movían. Bastó un toque de mi bastón sobre la superficie helada, y comenzó a obedecerme. El hielo descendía, lo que pareció encolerizar más a Elsa. Intenté apurarme.

Antes de que pudiera liberar mis pies, el montículo volvió a crecer gracias a Elsa, más puntiagudo en su interior. Aferraba mis piernas y torso con más tenacidad. No estaba dispuesta a dejarme escapar. Asimismo se encargó de que otro pico me diera en la mano para que soltara mi bastón. No era que lo necesitara, el hielo no era mi mayor problema dado a que también me podía obedecer a mí sin el bastón, sino que Elsa lo era. La mano me ardía, no podía ver si sangraba, y mi cuerpo se entumecía.

No era tonto, en cuanto volviese a intentar librarme, ella haría las cosas más complicadas. Sería mejor dejar que piense que me había derrotado.

Entonces, ya capturado, Elsa puso un pie delante de otro, viniendo hacia mí con su mano en alto y sacudiendo las caderas, sin prisa. El rigor de sus ojos, que parecían no estar al tanto de que había atacado a un visitante inesperado – o saberlo muy bien – , desaparecía a cada paso, dejándolos vacíos.

– ¿ _Quién_ eres? – no se dispuso a dar vueltas. _¿De nuevo esa pregunta?,_ me dije, cansado del mismo embrollo. La amnesia debía seguir bloqueando su mente, ¿pero por cuánto más? Otro pico salía del suelo en diagonal y apuntaba mi garganta. _Más violencia_ , rodé mis ojos imaginariamente aunque por fuera estaba aturdido.

–E–Elsa. – iba a decir ¿qué estás haciendo?, pero fui interrumpido por su exclamación.

– ¡Silencio! He dicho ¿quién eres _tú_? – el pico rozaba mi nuez... Intentaba alejarme, pero apenas podía moverme. Elsa amenazó impaciente. – Respóndeme antes de que esto te atraviese la garganta y no puedas hacerlo.

Elsa temblaba en su interior. Lo estaba sintiendo, era real. Era como si ella estuviese en el fondo de su mente y aunque pudiese ver desde sus ojos, el control ya no le pertenecía. Su presencia era inerte, pero Elsa seguía allí. Sus labios actuaban contra su voluntad. Al menos ella no pensaba en amenazarlo, pero lo hacía.

– ¡Jack Fr–!

– ¡ _Quién_ eres! – exigió de nuevo.

 _Whoa_ , intenté calmarme, esto era mucho para tomar a la ligera. No era que me esperase una cálida bienvenida con una taza de té, pero tampoco este extremo. Creí que me daría más oportunidades de hablar, de explicarle. Pero Elsa no se venía con rodeos. Algo en su mirada me decía que no era mi nombre lo que quería saber.

–Soy el Espíritu del Invierno, mi señora. – ¿Mi señora? ¡¿Mi señora?! ¡PERO QUE CARAJO! PRIMERO LO OTRO, AHORA ESTO. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan marica con Elsa? _IDIOTA._ ¿Definitivamente me habían crecido la nariz y orejas de perro cobarde? Intenté corregirme lo antes posible. – ... Elsa.

 _¿Espíritu del Invierno? Pero qué idiotez._

El pico filoso se alejó un poco de su blanco.

 _Aunque tenía sentido_. Por eso aparecía su nombre en el libro, recordé vagamente... ¡De todas formas, qué estaba haciendo _él_ aquí! Nadie me había seguido, nadie sabía que había huido aquí. A excepción de... ¡pero ya estaban muertos! ¿De dónde salió este?

Jack se recomponía de por poco ser rebanado como un jamón, mientras observaba a la joven en frente. Elsa no reaccionaba. Parecía estática desde la visión de Jack.

Elsa estaba embrollada, aterrada, y Elsa no quería tener asuntos con ese Espíritu.

–Mhmm... – Jack carraspeó. No fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho. Sin embargo, pensó que dio resultado ya que Elsa alzó la vista y le traspasó nuevamente con la misma.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté con el mismo tono inquebrantable de antes, no requería mucho esfuerzo para lograr sonar sombría. Pero tampoco era más que una fachada. Por alguna razón, buscaba en sus entrañas un miedo hacia mí. Supongo que eso me daría cierta ventaja, supongo que así no me atacaría.

 _Vine a protegerte, rescatarte de ti misma. ¿Qué?, te preguntarás. Mira, te lo resumiré. El hecho es que no me recuerdas, ni nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero estamos juntos, sentimentalmente quiero decir. Desde hace meses. O lo estábamos. Incluso me pediste matrimonio de una manera indirecta. La cosa es que un troll me contó una noche de una profecía tuya que dice que te harás malévola por ningún motivo sensato. Así que vengo a corroborar que no se te suelten las riendas y mates a todos, y a liberarte, curarte, lo que mierda sea de esa profecía y puedas volver a tu Reino y todos felices._

Tragué saliva. La respuesta venía a mi mente, pero mi cerebro no podría procesarlas para ser dichas. Por lo que de mi boca solo salió un estúpido balbuceo.

–Prog...Rec,,,, Nadigmos... Sentma...tprofll... – para mi defensa, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho mejor en mi situación.

Elsa me miró raro, solo por una fracción de segundo. Al siguiente instante, tenía esa cara de nuevo. La de serpiente. Desearía poder ponerle una máscara con tal de que dejara de mirarme así.

No dijo nada, solo tensó sus labios y mentalmente hizo que el pico estrujara más mi garganta. Quería más información, o directamente hacer que aprenda una especie de lección.

–Dime. – a Jack le llamó la atención la diferencia entre cómo dijo lo primero y cómo sancionó oscura lo segundo. – O averiguaré de qué color tienes las tripas.

 _Ya era suficiente_ , pensó Jack.

– ¿Qué tienes con las amenazas? – no se dejó amedrentar esa vez. - ¿En verdad no me recuerdas? ¿Mi nombre no significa nada para ti?

Sus preguntas inquietaron el doble a Elsa. De alguna manera se le estaba burlando. ¿Cuánto más tenía que repetirlo? Elsa _no_ lo conocía. Punto. Si bien quería darle sentido a todo eso, no se tragaría ningún juego suyo.

Le miró y frunció más el ceño. El atabal de hielo creció más hacia él.

– _No_ te atrevas a hablarme así, Espíritu del Invierno.

–Jack... – amagó por corregirle, pero el hielo acosador volvió a callarlo y estrujarle firme la nuez de Adán. _Tú y tu lengua._

– ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, huh? Tienes menos de un minuto para responderme antes de que me canse.

–Huh... Bueno, lo que pasa es... – resopló, torneando los ojos para todas direcciones. Deseó haber pensado en escribir un libreto porque estaba en blanco. – Por dónde empezar...

–Suficiente. – _estaba_ jugando con ella, en eso acordaron las dos. Elsa alzó la mano y la prisión de Jack se elevó a metros de ella. Comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección a las puertas abiertas del balcón. – Se acabó tu tiempo.

¿Lo iba a tirar? Elsa gritaba y se estremecía en la oscuridad inhabitada de su mente, tal vez quien la controlaba escucharía. Necesitaba escapar de allí, salir de algún modo y volver a tomar su cuerpo.

Elsa podía sentirse más y más débil desde la raíz, no la de afuera, la de adentro. Elsa la concebía respirar, su corazón latir, oía sus pensamientos, veían, oían, sentían lo mismo, pero no era ella. Y ese nuevo ente parecía crecer en poder.

– ¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡Elsa, espera! – intentó forcejear pero el hielo era inquebrantable, y sería mejor no usar su magia para ahorrase un problema más. _Habla, idiota, habla._ – ¡Estás bajo una profecía! ¡Tú no _eres_ así!

El témpano de hielo frenó a siete pasos del límite del balcón. Elsa estaba quieta nuevamente. Era la segunda vez que la dejaba muda e inmóvil, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de mí, huh? – Elsa enseñó los dientes. Había hecho que los ojos de Jack estuviesen a la misma elevación. Aquellos resplandecían como oro líquido en un océano azul a las luces naranjas y lilas del exterior. – No sabes nada.–

–Claro que sí. Elsa, tú y yo nos conocemos.–

 _¿Podría ser?_

– ¡Mentiras! No te he visto en mi vida excepto por esa vez en el palacio. Si te hubiera atrapado en ese entonces, no me habrías seguido hasta aquí ahora. ¿Piensas arruinar todo lo que planeé? Porque de ser así, te tengo malas noticias. – ella defendería sin discutir sus ideales. Su plan de soledad.

–No, no vengo a arruinarte nada. – frunció el ceño y la nariz. – Vengo a ayudar porque e–

–No necesito tu ayuda, ni tu interés. – no le dejó acabar porque no le concernía cualquier excusa falsa que apostara; Jack rodaba los ojos cada vez que lo hacía. La invadía, la ofendía, se burlaba y ¿tramaba que se creyera ese cuento de fantasía? - Aléjate de mí. ¡No sé qué tramas, pero no te funcionará _conmigo_!

– ¡No entiendes nada! – se quejó el joven. Elsa no había sido presente de tanta intrepidez odiosa en su vida. - ¿Quieres explicaciones o un monólogo?

Se arrepintió un poco de su osadía cuando el interior del casquete se ensanchó y aplastó más sus costillas y su conjunto óseo entero. Se le escapó un gemido de dolor; lastimaba como mil infiernos. Iba a romperle los huesos.

Pero, por imposible que pareciera, Elsa lo consideró. No es que él tuviese razón, sino una propuesta interesante. Pedía explicaciones y eso iba a obtener. La Elsa del interior respiró algo aliviada. Aflojó la opresión en su cuerpo, por lo menos por el momento.

–Habla.

Jack se permitió tener un segundo de laurel y respiro, y después comenzó. ¿Qué podría decir para sonar razonable y persuadirla a que le haga caso? Nada. Nada serviría. Todo era una demencia.

–Elsa, estás bajo una profecía. No sé qué es ni cómo funciona o cuánto dura, pero sí que dice que hará resurgir tu lado oscuro. – _veo que ya aparecen los efectos...,_ recalcó _._ – No tienes control de lo que haces ahora, por eso quiero ayudarte. Debo hacerlo. Y para prevenir cualquier..., ya sabes, cosa... mala que hagas.

Y la verdadera Elsa lo supo. Ella sí podía razonar. Pero no podía persuadir u obligar a la otra a hacerlo. Tenía sentido lo que decía el tal Jack Frost, ella sabía que las profecías eran más que ciertas. Y le estaba pasando a ella. Lo explica todo pero no lo resuelve. ¿Es que jamás recuperaría el control? ¿Su esencia moriría allí adentro, inservible?

Siguió gritando en su interior, y por primera vez, la otra bajó la barrera y la escuchó. Sus gritos la enfurecieron más.

 _\- ¡Pero qué idiotez! -_ Elsa se habría reído de sus palabras de haber estado en una instancia distinta. O es que carecía del sentido del humor en ese instante. Empero, comprimió más los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. – ¿Intentas que me crea ese absurdo?-

–No lo es. Todo lo que digo es verdad, ¿para qué te mentiría?

Para robarle el trono, para delatarla, para aprisionarla... Elsa no estaba segura. Pero su contraparte podía ver en los ojos oceánicos del chico que podría estar diciendo la verdad, aunque a la otra no le importaba e ignoraba sus alaridos. Una pregunta distinta le picaba en la mente, ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

–... Y a todo esto, ¿ _tú_ que tienes que ver con toda esta patraña? – le señaló acusadoramente.

Jack cerró los ojos; casi se podía imaginar con cientos de picos apuntando su cabeza o algún otro castigo peor por lo que iba a decir. Depende de cómo lo mires, las personas valientes son temerarios guerreros o estúpidos de profesión. Aunque se supone que no hay que tener miedo cuando se trata de amor, porque, ya saben, el amor lo puede todo y eso.

–Porque te amo... ¡Nos amamos! – se apresuró en aclarar. – Llevamos meses juntos, –

 _No..._

 _¿Qué...?_

 _Mentiras._ Elsa estaba desconcertada. Atónita. Aborrecida. ¿Amar? ¿A ESE? La otra no lo creía.

–Nos conocimos hace casi un año, en tu habitación,–

 _No..._ Elsa no amó a nadie en su vida. Y menos amaría a Jack Frost. _Juega conmigo. No planea nada bueno, quiere sacarme de mis cabales._

–Y te he amado desde entonces, por eso creo que debo ayudar a curarte y librarte de esto que se apodera de ti. Soy el único que puede y te conoce...

 _No._

 _NO._

 _¡NO!_

De acuerdo, el amor no lo puede todo. No puede controlar a una fiera desatada.

Elsa intentó controlarla, pero nada suyo acataba. Estaba apagada. Intentó meterse en sus pensamientos y cambiarlos, pero eso le afectaba. La influenciaban.

Rayos congelados se dispersaron en todas partes, golpearon los barandales del balcón y las puertas e incluso en el casquete en el que estaba Jack dejó un pequeño agujero libre en su abdomen. La onda expansiva golpeó y despeinó también el cabello de Jack que acomodó sacudiendo la cabeza. Quería sacudir el asombro a su vez.

¿Tanto le disgustaba enterarse de _esa_ verdad?

La reacción se libró accidentalmente de ella, pero no le traía con cuidado. Lo que sí lo hacía era esa información. ¡Esa falsedad! Le estaba diciendo que había una parte de su vida que no podía recordar. Que amaba a alguien desconocido, que no era como sabía que fue toda la vida, que tenía que ser salvada de algo imposible, Elsa no lo aceptaría.

Ella no tenía nada, ni ninguna profecía ni qué carajos la acechaba. Ella estaba bien, con necesidad de paz, reconocimiento, por algo se alejó de su vida en Arendelle. No estaba loca, ni tenía una vida doble, o era lo que él decía.

En lo que ella sabía de sí misma, siempre había sido de esa forma. Más o menos...

Pero la conquistada sabía que eran mentiras y excusas. ¿Por qué la otra no quería entender?

En el momento estaba confundida. Sabía qué hacía ella en el castillo en la montaña; no era solamente por lo que se obligaba a pensar. Había otra razón profunda que no quería sacar a la luz, menos al tipo que tenía enfrente.

Y una inculpación como esa merecía un castigo.

 _¡No!_

Con ambas manos dilató la cantidad de hielo en el cuerpo de Jack; ahora cubría su cuerpo en totalidad. Elsa escupía veneno de sus ojos, no muy convencida del por qué o hacia a qué, pero algo le impulsaba a hacerlo. Mientras, Jack se esforzaba por cazar oxígeno, se estaba sofocando, ahogando en esa caja de hielo. Casi similar a aquella vez en el lago... _Basta de tonterías_ , pensó él al instante en que se decidió a usar su magia y zafarse de esa tumba helada.

El cubo de hielo se partió en dos y él salió volando al interior a la habitación. Tomó su bastón en el suelo y se volvió hacia Elsa. Ella ya estaba siguiendo sus pasos y lista para otra pelea, pero Jack no. Habría alzado sus manos o alzado una bandera blanca si no supiera que ese sería un acto perfecto para que Elsa lo viera como debilidad y empezara a atacar. Únicamente le apuntaba con la punta curvada de su bastón y caminaba sobre la línea de un círculo invisible, con Elsa en el polo opuesto.

–No busco pelear. –

– ¡Tú no sabes quién soy! ¡Ni lo has sabido nunca! –rugió histérica. Ya había tenido suficiente de él y sus afirmaciones por el resto de su vida. No necesitaba otra contradicción. – Solo _yo_ lo sé. – una idea se iluminó en ella. Una idea estúpida, pero no tan estúpido como lo que él dijo. –Pero si lo que indicas es verdad, dame una prueba y gánate unos minutos más de vida mientras puedes.

Oh, sí. Pensaba matarlo. Con semejante poder como el de ella podría hacerlo cuantas veces fuera necesario y salirse con la suya. Ella solo pedía soledad y gente patética como él aparecía en su camino. Era justo. El mundo no explotaría por una persona menos, ¿cierto?

Elsa no solo gritaba en su eco, lloraba, arañaba e intentaba hallar una luz entre la eterna penumbra. Y no pararía de gritar, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida entornada.

 _Si no se ha tragado la verdad a estas alturas, ¿cómo explicarle, maldita sea?_ , rumió Jack.

– Sé lo de la boda de Anna,–

–Todo el mundo sabe de esa estúpida boda. – exhortó. Ella tenía un buen punto. – No es prueba suficiente.

–Pero _yo_ estaba contigo el día en que te enteraste del compromiso. Sé lo triste que has estado porque el matrimonio significaría que serías la siguiente en la lista. Que tienes que casarte lo antes posible...

–Sí, me ha... afectado. – ¿Cómo lo sabía? Eso no tenía sentido. – Pero tú no estabas ahí. Jamás lo estuviste, o lo habría recordado. El compromiso apenas fue anunciado hace unos días.

Jack podía presentir a flor de piel que estaba entregada a su confusión.

–Ese es el problema. Por eso no me recuerdas, la profecía ocurrió ese mismo día y te ha dado una especie de amnesia sobre lo que pasó antes. Incluso meses.

¿Profecía? ¿Amnesia? No, nada de eso le estaba pasando.

–Pero entonces no recordaría la boda. Cada vez me demuestras que tus palabras son puras mentiras. Y odio que me mientan.

– ¡Lo que digo es cierto! – le cortó. - Vamos, intenta recapacitarlo. No sé lo de la amnesia, tal vez solo borra cierta parte de tu memoria y lo reemplaza con algo distinto. Quizás solo me ha borrado a mí. No hay instrucciones en todo esto. Ni sé por qué razones el Universo está jugando contigo y conmigo, pero intenta ver la verdad en todo esto. No miento, lo juro. Hay pruebas suficientes.

La otra meditó un segundo mientras Elsa ponía su atención a lo que sucedía en el exterior.

–De ser... cierto lo que dices, respóndeme esto. ¿Por qué nunca supe de mi profecía? Es obvio que estoy relacionada con la magia, pero se supone que las profecías ocurren en el nacimiento, no en medio de la vida. –colocó su mano en su cadera y alzó la barbilla. – ¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme?

Finalmente, estaba cediendo. Sin embargo Jack no podía dejarse aliviar todavía.

–Esa noche, estábamos durmiendo juntos en el palacio y alguien llamó a la puerta. – Elsa se estremeció de asco por pensar en ella durmiendo con él. Hasta la otra se inquietó. Jack no pareció notarlo, o eligió no tomarlo en cuenta. – Cuando la abrí había un troll, – la joven interrumpió el relato con un rodeo de ojos. – en serio lo era. ¿Me vas a decir que estas conforme con tu magia pero no crees en criaturas mágicas?

–Sé lo que son los trolls, y sé que existen. ¿Pero que se aparezcan de la nada en la puerta del palacio? No puede ser. – se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza resuelta.

–Me dijo lo de la profecía, y reaccioné así como lo estás haciendo tú. Me reí en su cara más o menos. No recuerdo la profecía al pie de la letra pero era algo como "teman de la sangre real con magia en las venas, porque el blanco se teñirá de negro", algo así. – era notable cómo el nivel de paciencia de Elsa descendía. – Sabía que se trataba de ti. Al final le creí por completo cuando volvimos a tu habitación y hubo una luz y una explosión.

La otra percibió que había algo... En los ojos azules del hombre, que no había dejado de sostenerle la mirada, algo que podía reflejar el momento en que empezó a creer. A temer a esa realidad. Nadie le temería si la realidad fuese una mentira. Entonces... ¿Podía ser real?

 _No,_ se dijo, ignorando los gritos lejanos. Era increíble, imposible, pero... ¿Podía ser cierto después de todo?

 _Aghhh._ Elsa quería despellejarse la piel con las uñas debido a tanto caos y embrollo que acababa de surgir en su razón. Todo por culpa de Jack Frost. Maldito él. Maldita la duda plantada. Maldito el universo si es que todo era verdad. Pero se ocupó de esconder todo indicio de desmoronamiento.

Elsa por fin había acomodado varias piezas de este nuevo rompecabezas inverosímil y no se iba a dejar influenciar por tonteras como la Elsa encerrada. No necesitaba más respuestas porque ella las tenía a su disposición, y las iba a usar para deshacerse de Jack Frost y dejarlo con las ganas de no volver a toparse con ella. Caminó rodeándolo, como un predador que quiere jugar con la presa. Porque ella tenía las cartas ganadoras esa ronda.

-No me has respondido la última pregunta. Aunque podría ser lo que pienso...

-No sé qué piensas. – resaltó él.

–Estás aquí porque aún me amas... A pesar de lo que me "ha pasado". ¿No es así? –preguntó, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Jack continuaba con la guardia en alto y debía girarse para enfrentar a Elsa que modelaba a su alrededor.

–Vaya, al menos has comprendido un punto. – dijo con algo de alegría en su tono.

–Ahora yo te tengo una profecía. – su aspecto cambió de suave y comprendedor a plenamente sombrío. Se quedó estática de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación - Lo que sea que me "haya sucedido", me ha hecho olvidarte por si no lo has notado. Así que haz la ecuación: yo no te amo, y por lo que a mí respecta jamás lo hice ni haré. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te largarás y no le dirás a nadie que me has visto.

A Jack se le rompió algún pedazo de su alma; aunque lo tenía supuesto que algo como eso diría. Una cosa muy distinta es vivirlo en el presente. Dejó de girar sobre su eje para mirarla. Podía imaginarse mil cosas para el futuro, pero que ocurriesen era el doble del dolor. Ese daño era demasiado de lo que podía soportar un corazón joven, aunque haya vivido más de lo que merecía. _Elsa no diría eso si no fuese por la profecía_ , se dijo así mismo. _Este es su lado oscuro, claramente. Ella no me recuerda._ De pronto supo de una nueva necesidad: rendirse. Y al mismo tiempo sentía que debía quedarse a cumplir su deber más que nunca. Pero iba a necesitar más que eso para hacerle bajar los brazos.

Tomó una posición que logró sorprenderle así mismo, pero no tanto a Elsa.

-Oh, pero _sí_ me amas. – soltó de repente, arrastrando las palabras acarameladas. Persuasivas y explosivas. – Algo dentro tuyo debe recordarme, Elsa. No soy de esos de quien te olvidas tan fácil. Solo escucha en tu interior y lo sabrás.

Estaba jugando al ególatra vanidoso, quería impactarla para corroer esa dura armadura de su superficie. No le afectó a Elsa en absoluto a como él tramaba sino que le irritó; ella tenía más barreras de lo que él creía. Elsa rompió el círculo por el que habían danzado y fue hacia él hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara pálida. Jack retrocedió unos pasos, intimidado. A sus pies, unas esposas de hielo atraparon sus muñecas fuertemente.

-Yo _no_ te amo, Espíritu inmundo. – siseó.

-Bésame entonces. – desafió, irritado. Sin embargo se alegró socarrón por dentro. Había dejado a Elsa tan perpleja que su mentón podría tocar el suelo. – Y lo sabrás.

La sangre de Elsa hervía en sus venas, ya no le importaba la otra. Porque la presentía desvanecer, cada vez que la cólera la acechaba. Por mero impulso, su mano se elevó y abofeteó la mejilla de Jack. Desafortunadamente, su mano temblaba y su golpe fue más suave que barriga de un gatito.

-Que te quede muy claro, Jack Frost. – esforzó cada palabra para que quedara claro que no esperaba respuesta. – No soy quien crees. Y no tienes nada que ver conmigo; que sea la última vez que lo repito. Si eres inteligente saldrás de aquí en este instante. ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi castillo!

Las esposas le soltaron y volvieron a formar parte del suelo. Jack no quería irse, pero en ese momento una muralla de hielo lo separó de la Reina y se abalanzó contra él. No tuvo más opción que retroceder. La gigantesca ola siguió hasta haber salido de nuevo al balcón. Jack ya no podía verla más que a su silueta tras la transparencia. Estaba acorralado con ser empujado por la muralla movediza al precipicio detrás o suyo o hacer lo que ella decía.

Saltó en el aire y permaneció suspendido. La muralla atravesó el balcón, rompió el barandal y cayó al vacío. Jack miró hacia el interior de la sala, pero Elsa ya no estaba. El viento sopló en su cara y se dejó llevar lejos.

Elsa acalló los gritos en su mente y apaciguó el disturbio en su pecho. Se sostenía contra la fría pared del corredor. Reñía por barrer todo pensamiento acerca de Jack Frost. Eliminarlo de su mente.

Unos infinitos minutos después, la adrenalina se desaguó. Respiró hondo y continuó caminando por los pasillos, sabiendo que a partir de ese instante sería definitivamente dejada en paz. Gozaría de la plena libertad. _No lo volvería a ver ni en sus sueños_. Fue en el camino cuando miró su reflejo por segunda vez. Seguía siendo un desastre y su vestido estaba a medio construir. Debía encargarse de ello.

 _ **Continúa en el capítulo 8**_


	8. La nueva

_**Capítulo 8**_

Jack se movió por el trazado de las montañas. La madriguera o lo que fuese donde vivían los trolls no estaba lejos. Estaba siéndole infiel a su orgullo con regresar a donde se había marchado hecho una furia e insultado. Pabbie no le agradaba del todo, pero siendo el único al que podía acudir no tenía más remedio que morderse la lengua.

Cuando aterrizó en el húmedo suelo, los trolls se congregaron con ojos curiosos alrededor sin decir una palabra. Pabbie fue el último en aparecer.

–¡Ah, Jack Frost! Creí que no volveríamos a oír de ti. – comentó en bienvenida. Claro sabía que iba a regresar como que en ese mismo instante Jack se torturaba a sí mismo por mantener la compostura y su orgullo sano. Pabbie no quiso volver a humillarle.

Jack todavía estaba conmovido por la visita a Elsa. A esa nueva Elsa. Así que tampoco tocó el tema de lo que había pasado en su última visita al troll – la que creyó que sería la última. Pero por desgracia, allí estaba de nuevo y con malos informes.

–Bueno, me verás más seguido. No creo que necesite una especialización para saber que el diagnóstico de Elsa es malo. Demasiado lejos de lo que pensaba.

–¿Ella está bien? – se preocupó.

–Físicamente, sí. Mentalmente…

–Pues claro que afectaría su razón. – recapacitaba. –¿Dónde está ahora?

–Ha viajado toda la noche y toda la mañana para ir a las Montañas del Norte. Está en su castillo ahora.

–Ya veo. Ha logrado lo que tramaba con esas cartas. Muy ingeniosa, debo decirlo.

–Sí pero… En la huida ha habido un problema. – no sabía cómo empezar.

Pabbie enmudeció. De haber podido, habría empalidecido. Esperaba no tener que oír noticias de esa clase.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó un troll mujer de la multitud ya que nadie hablaba. Se imaginaban cientos de escenarios posibles. Pabbie la miró y ella se encogió de hombros.

–Un mayordomo y dos guardias la descubrieron en el acto. Y ella… – recordó la escena de los tres pobres hombres. – Creo que los mató.

Todas las criaturas concibieron un sonido de pavor.

–¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que crees? ¿No has hecho nada para impedirlo? – lo que faltaba, muertes. Ya había comenzado a matar antes de lo que Pabbie suponía. El cambio no había durado más que días. Todo iba demasiado rápido.

–¡No! – se defendió. – Estaba en el tejado, no sabía por dónde se fugaría y no quería perderla de vista en plena noche. Pero oí los gritos de los hombres. Para cuando llegué al lugar estaban… Atravesados con hielo. No sé qué les pasó después. – se horrorizaba con tan solo decirlo, pero no lo demostraba. Él solo daba noticias. – Tranquilo, no pongas esa cara. Tomé precauciones. Me encargué de borrar las huellas; hice al hielo desaparecer. Nadie sospecha que fue Elsa sino un simple ladrón por lo que oí comentar a algunos soldados. Y para hacer esa historia más creíble, también tomé esto. – le enseñó la pieza de oro que tenía en el bolsillo de su viejo pantalón.

–¿Un reloj de bolsillo? – enarcó una ceja. O lo que sea que tuviese como ceja, lucía como pasto.

–Se lo robé al canoso. Así por lo menos seguirán pensando que el ladrón se llevó algo valioso y no mató por que sí.

Aunque la culpable sí mató porque sí.

Pabbie estaba en shock, tal y como Jack lo había estado. Pero él lo tuvo que controlarlo para poder seguir con el seguimiento. Ambos, sin duda, se preguntaban qué podía incitar a alguien a hacer algo como eso. Para cuando se recompuso, el troll habló.

–¿La chica, Anna, está bien?

–Sí. Eso supongo. No he oído más del palacio real desde que partí.

–¿Y hoy has visto a Elsa, presumo? – Jack asintió. – ¿Has notado algún cambio superficial?

–Me parecía la misma de siempre. No es que ahora use vestidos negros y góticos con capa y le crezcan colmillos. Era solo _ella_. Aunque sí temo que estaba un poco desaliñada. – Pabbie ignoró la acotación.

–Y en cuanto a este… incidente. – golpeó las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos. Examinaba cómo decirlo y no sonar escandalizado. – ¿Ella se mostró _afectada_ por lo que hizo?

Jack lo pensó. No podía meterse en su mente, pero podía interpretar sus acciones para sacar una conclusión.

–No. De hecho, se comportaba ajena a ello. Como si _no_ le hubiese quitado la vida a tres hombres inocentes.

Pabbie sacudió la cabeza negando mientras llevaba la mirada al piso.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jack por su reacción.

–Este es el comienzo. Elsa no muestra arrepentimiento o ningún sentimiento en absoluto por sus hechos. ¿No lo ves? Esa es la maldad actuando en ella. La maldad te hace obrar cosas malas, tal vez sin darte cuenta, y no sientes nada. En el peor de los casos te alegras por hechos atroces como ese. La gente puramente malvada desconoce que lo que está haciendo es imperdonable, o lo sabe y no le interesa. Y eso le está sucediendo a Elsa, más pronto de lo que asumí, me temo. Pensé que habría algo de compasión en ella, que su otro lado sobreviviría por más tiempo…. – el desconcertado Pabbie se quedó sin más que agregar.

Jack no sabía qué hacer con esa información, pero no le sorprendía. Solo balanceó su bastón.

–Como sea, tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente. No en lo que _va a ser_ luego.

–Pero _impedir_ futuros incidentes es nuestro compromiso. ¿Qué se te ocurre que hagamos mientras Elsa sigua en esta… fase mínima de oscuridad?

 _¿Esa era la mínima? Vaya._

–No lo sé. No soy bueno en tramar estas cosas. Sobre todo cuando ocurren de la nada. Además, dudo que pueda seguir espiándola de lejos. Utiliza su magia indiscriminadamente para atacar. No cabe duda en que lo hará si me descubre en su castillo de nuevo. – _como recién._

–Entonces convéncela de que te quedes con ella.

–¡¿ _QUÉ_ , ESTÁS _LOCO_?! – Jack hizo una mueca. – ¡Me estás pidiendo que cometa un acto suicida!

–No exageremos las cosas. Lo tienes que hacer. No la puedes dejar sola, Jack. Concordamos en ello. ¿Quién sabe qué podría hacer en cuanto su corazón se corrompa más y más?

–Me atacará aunque convivamos, no hay diferencia. Debe haber otra opción.

Pero él sabía que había solo una.

–Tienes qué, Jack.

–¿Pero cómo la convenceré? No se mostró _amistosa_ conmigo. Y sigue sin recordarme.

–Mhm, eso explica tu mano. – la había visto e intrigado desde que llegó, pero no se atrevió a preguntar aún. – Y los moretones en cuerpo.

–¿Qué? – Jack estaba desentendido de esas marcas de batalla, casi no las sentía. Productos de la incoherente batalla con Elsa, y que deseaba jamás repetir por su bien y el de ella. Miró su mano izquierda que había sido casi surcada por Elsa para desarmarlo. Lucía bastante mal. También tenía moretones en las muñecas y seguro en el cuello y pies, dónde había sido atrapado por el hielo.

–Ven. – Pabbie estiró su mano y tomó la de Jack. Jaló con increíble fuerza y Jack calló arrodillado al suelo, impaciente. No creía que tenían tiempo para jugar a la enfermera, ni era tan grave para Jack. El troll sujetó su mano izquierda y la inspeccionó. – No te dolerá. – puso su mano rugosa en la suave tez blanca. Una especie de humo brotó y se evaporó en el aire en el lugar de la herida, y cuando Pabbie la destapó, estaba como nueva y sin rastros de sangre seca. – Ya. ¿Ahora quieres que haga algo con los–?

Jack apartó su mano que intentaba llegar a su cuello, supuestamente moreteado. Era impresionante lo de su habilidad curativa, pero en serio no había tiempo para ello.

–¿Ha sido muy dura contigo?– preguntó Pabbie; no había oído esa historia. Jack no pudo evitar sentir su ego herido a pesar de que sabía que no era la intención del buen troll.

–No me defendí. Aún es _mi_ Elsa, o luce como ella, y no la iba a dañar. – se justificó. – Me atacó ni bien me vio. Debió haber tenido miedo, supongo. Y aun así quieres que viva con ella. ¿No ves de lo que es capaz o eres sordo? No solo mató tres tipos; ataca a quien se le aproxime. Estoy seguro que seré el cuarto.

–Pero saliste vivo hoy.

–Si ella no hubiese hablado tanto y hecho tantas amenazas hacia mí, habría acabado conmigo antes. Creo que solo la impacienté y salí vivo gracias a ello.

–Mhmm, tal vez algo en ella te recuerda… – caviló en voz alta. Era una idea lejana e improbable, pero todo es posible. Al menos eso dicen.

–¿Tú crees? – se iluminó. Eso era lo mejor que había oído en días.

–¿Por qué no te… huh, ya sabes… aniquiló apenas te vio? Si al irritarla, jugar con ella, haz logrado aunque sea aproximarte y salir vivo, debes seguir así.

–No será difícil entonces. – dijo lo que los dos especulaban.

–Esperemos que no. ¿Y qué esperas tú? Es de noche ya y debes volver con ella.

–¿Estás seguro…?

–Lo suficiente para confiar en ti. – deliberó decidido. – Pero si no te vas ahora, podría ser peor. Elsa debe de estar por acostarse y sería peor que la invadieras en un momento así. Recuerda que actúa a la defensiva ahora.

Jack aborrecía tener que oír esas palabras.

–Tienes razón. Pero no deja de ser una locura. – por más que Jack no estaba convencido del todo del plan, tenía que intentarlo. No perdió otro minuto y voló en dirección norte hacia el castillo.

–Ve, ¡y buena suerte! – oyó a Pabbie gritar.

 _Voy a necesitarla_ , se dijo.

Esa vez, a las sombras de la noche, decidió entrar por la puerta principal. Tocó y aguardó. Esperaba que no lo recibiese ningún chorro de hielo o que fuese aprisionado otra vez. Reconoció que estaba algo temeroso en su segunda visita. El castillo helado parecía emanar luz propia, absorbida en el día, y que con la noche se apagaba hasta quedar a oscuras. Bastante impresionante, consintió Jack. Mientras admiraba el tallado en las puertas, una voz se escuchó del otro lado. No era una voz, era un gruñido.

Una de las puertas se abrió para develar un gigantesco hombre de nieve, con colmillos del tamaño de Jack. Lo observaba empalidecer al joven. Su mente también quedó en blanco, así que solo pudo reaccionar levantando la mano en un patético saludo tímido a la abominable bestia.

La puerta se estampó en su cara.

Pestañó unas cuantas veces y volvió a tocar. El hombre de nieve del otro lado rugió exasperado.

–Vengo a ver a Elsa. – apenas alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar de golpe. No quería dejarle entrar.

Volvió a tocar. Marshmallow había tenido suficiente del inoportuno. Abrió la puerta y rugió tan fuerte que hasta un temible dragón aullaría y correría de miedo hasta su mami. Pero Jack no era un temible dragón. El rugido lo dejó algo sordo y aturdido. Tenía escarcha hasta en su pelo, pero no se había movido de la puerta. Sorprendido, Marshamallow lo tomó de la cintura con su gigantesca mano y volvió a rugir más cerca de su cara.

–¿Qué intentas probar con esto? – atinó Jack intentando zafarse. Podía oír un ligero timbrado en sus oídos, pero no era relevante. Su única estimulación era que esa bestia solo ladraba para ahuyentar, no mordía. Esperaba que no le hiciera daño. El hombre de las nieves lo dio vuelta, su cabeza apuntando al cristalino suelo, y lo agitó cual frasco de pepinillos. Jack sentía nauseas, su estómago se revolvía con los sacudones. – ¡Oye, para ya! ¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no?

–¡No!

Marshmallow viró sobre su eje y Jack se contoneó a un lado para poder mirar a Elsa en la cima de las escaleras. Llevaba ese vestido de siempre acompañado con el impecable peinado y los hombros echados hacia atrás. Ya no acarreaba hojas y ramas en el enmarañado pelo ni tenía sangre seca en la piel. Su figura brillaba ante la escasa luz de la planta baja, y su imponencia llenaba todo el lugar.

–¡Elsa!

 _No él de nuevo,_ rodó los ojos. _Cualquiera menos ese lunático._

–¡Sácalo de mi propiedad! – dictaminó a su único guardia de nieve.

–¡Elsa, espera! Déjame hablar contigo, solo será un segundo. ¡Por favor!

–No.

–Si me hechas ahora, volveré. Y lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Marshmallow pasó su mirada de ella al movedizo hombre en su mano. – ¿Qué te he dicho de regresar a mi castillo, Espíritu del Invierno?

–Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado a eso.

–Te dije que me dejaras en paz. – expuso fruncida.

–¿Oh, sí? –alzó una ceja. Puso gesto de desinteresado y la comisura de su labio se elevó hacia un lado. – No escuché.

Elsa apretó los dientes y estrujó reciamente las manos en el barandal de las escaleras, con ansias de romperlo. Marshmallow sintió un sacudón, una orden de Elsa directo a sus entrañas heladas. Fue hacia ella, se estiró sobre las escaleras y mostró su captura como si le brindara una ofrenda. Jack aún colgaba de cabeza y volvía a tener a Elsa muy cerca.

–Tienes muchas agallas para volver y encima burlarte de mí. ¿Es que tienes muchas ganas de morir? –ladeó la cabeza.

–No me matarías.

–¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso? – sonrió. _Un 20%,_ pensó rápido Jack como respuesta. Tragó saliva. Era la primera vez después de lo que pensó años que la veía hacerlo, pero aun así no era lo mismo. Sonreía solo con los labios, los ojos eran oscuros y llenos de algo indefinible. Sus ojos solían brillar tanto…

Elsa se deleitó por su silencio. Comenzaba a odiar su voz y todo lo que saliera de él.

–No me iré sin dar batalla. – contestó Jack arrugando el ceño.

–Si es eso lo que quieres…

De las manos de Elsa surgían chispas y se arremolinaban pequeños cristales de hielo, preparándose para atacar. Ella sabía cómo iba a resultar. Jack le frenó.

–¡No esa clase de batalla! – aclaró arrebatado. Elsa no redujo la magia. – Me refiero a conversar. No me has dado tiempo antes.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora? – alzó los brazos sobre sus hombros, los picos crecían y parecían flechas formidables que señalaban al muchacho.

–¡Ya lo he explicado antes! No sabes el peligro que esta situación de la profecía implica, no solo para ti, sino para Arendelle. ¿Entiendes que tenemos que arreglar el problema antes de que sea tarde?

–¿Tenemos? – dijo con desprecio y cesó la magia de repente. – Te lo repetiré porque veo que tu reducido cerebro no te llega para entenderlo. No me importas tú ni tu estúpida historia. No estoy bajo ninguna profecía. Y comienzas a molestarme más de lo que es debido.

–Pero estoy aquí para ayudar. – insistió, olvidando la sorpresa de oírla maldecir tantas veces seguidas. Antes no habría dicho ni carajo sino fuera por la parte de un barco. – Déjame ayudarte.

–No necesito tu ayuda. Entiendo ahora de lo que soy capaz más que nunca. Y tú también lo sabes, Jack Frost. Aun así no entiendo qué tienes contra la vida que vienes a desafiarla al venir conmigo.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, Elsa. Y no me hagas rogarte y pedirte de nuevo…

–¿Pedirme qué cosa?

–No sé cómo convencerte, pero debes dejarme vivir contigo.

–¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! – bramó, retrocediendo su hombro. Ojalá lo hubiese matado antes y ahorrarse todo esto.

–No, lo digo enserio. – repetía el consternado Jack. Estando en sus tacos de cristal, Jack hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero esa vez debía entender.

–¿Piensas que te dejaré? ¿Qué vivirás bajo el mismo techo que yo contra mi voluntad solo porque dices haberme conocido?

–No me recuerdas porque estás bajo la p–

–Profecía o no, bien por mí. Me trae sin cuidado

–¿Lo estás aceptando? – alzó otra ceja grisácea oscura.

–Estoy siguiendo tu juego. No creas que puedes jugar conmigo.

–Pero… – Jack no sabía qué parte entender. – Al menos sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

–No. No me interesa si la tienes o no. – le miró desde bajo los párpados, alzando la barbilla. – A mí no me cambia las cosas, y menos a ti.

La verdadera Elsa se incorporaba lentamente sobre las sombras. Se había desvanecido de tanto gritar, de tanto pelear. Y no había forma de deshacerse de la otra. Estaba débil, como la llama de una vela a punto de acabarse. Oía las voces que la despertaban y no perdía ripio de lo que Jack Frost tenía para decir ya que era lo único que podía hacer ante el poder de la otra sobre sí. De alguna forma, él la defendía a ella, aunque no lo conociera. Defendía a su lado humano que moría remisamente.

–Vamos, sabes que puedo ayudarte, curarte o como sea.

–No necesito cura, me siento perfecta. Mejor que nunca, de hecho. Si es cierto que "cambié" y no puedo recordarlo, no tengo ningún deseo de volver a ser como antes.

–¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo recuerdas? Puedo volverte a como eras antes. Si tan solo me dejaras demostrarte…

Elsa deseaba que Jack no pudiese ver a través de su rostro y notar a penas lo que sucedía debajo de la superficie. Jack sabía que había algo raro, como una batalla entre dos almas o algo por el estilo, como había dicho Pabbie. Diablos, la muchacha estaba insegura; de nuevo él parecía tener un punto que acababa por lucir certero _. ¿Cómo saberlo si no lo recuerdo?_

Elsa vio y percibió la oportunidad, un pequeño flaqueo de preguntas. Gritó con el escaso aliento que le quedaba, a ver si la convencía de dejarlo quedarse. La otra se esforzaba por hacer oídos sordos.

–Este lugar solo me albergará a mí. – masculló. – Es un castillo real por todos los cielos, no un hotel de segunda.

–Parece un desierto para mí. –comentó Jack mirando el lugar patas para arriba. Prácticamente estaba en lo cierto.

Ya estaba, Elsa iba a colgar su cabeza en la pared cual cazador. Ese hombre sí que buscaba morir en tanto siguiera fastidiándola, acabando su caridad. No obstante, algo le molestaba más a Elsa: ¿En verdad él se estaba tomando tantos problemas por _ella_? Eso tenía menos sentido que el resto del cuento….

Elsa por fin notaba resultados. Logró influenciarla tan escaso como una brizna, aunque fuese en sus últimos momentos de existencia. Lucharía e intentaría meterse en su mente hasta el aliento final...

–No me agrada tu actitud ni un poco, Frost. –… Pero iba a averiguarlo. – Te ofreceré un trato; necesitaré suplementos mientras esté aquí, y tú pareces el indicado. Volarás al palacio, te escabullirás sin que nadie te vea y me traerás comida, ropa, libros…

–Aguarda. – pestañeó él y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo?

–De hecho, sí. – lo miró por entre sus pestañas. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si no podía deshacerse del seguidor, podría tomarlo de prisionero. Sonrió imaginariamente al oír como sus bramidos del interior se volvían susurros y se extinguían. – Me sería muy útil tener uno.

–¡De ninguna manera! – Jack reaccionó histérico. La sangre agolpada en su cabeza debía de hacerlo alucinar. No le cabía la idea en la cabeza. Elsa jamás le pediría algo tan bizarro. – Te amo pero no para eso. No puedes usarme de esa forma.

–Deja de repetir eso. – apretó los ojos y los dientes y realzó las manos como si pudiera evitar que la palabra 'amor' golpeara su cara. – Si te quieres quedar me servirás y nada más, ese es el trato. Olvidarás todo ese rollo de la profecía y el pasado. O te lo haré recordar con mis propios recursos.

–No, gracias. – se negó muy liberal. – Ese no _es_ el plan. No es esa la forma en la que quiero ayudar.

–Es la única que acepto. Si no, ahí está la puerta. – se cruzó de brazos. Jack pensó que podría simplemente pedir que lo bajaran y marcharse por la puerta. Si tan solo las cosas fueran simples… – O mejor, me encargaré de que no regreses jamás.

–¿V–Vas a matarme?

–Tal vez… – no estaba tan segura. – Que sea la primera vez que te doy opción. Elije.

–¿Por qué lo haces?

–No es piedad; oh, no pienses eso. Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco.

–Me cuesta entenderte. – ya estaba cansado, de hecho.

–No lo hagas. – se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Elegirás o no?

–¿Esperas que sea como tu lacayo del mal?

–No, serás mi ayudante. Únicamente me darás lo que te pido. Y bajo mis condiciones, además de que controles la forma en la que te diriges a mí. No soy tu corazoncito, ni el amor de tu vida, por si no lo has notado. No lo repetiré más.

–No estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo…

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y alzó una mano con desgana.

–Se cancela el trato.–

–¡No, espera! Está bien. –suspiró Jack. – No me matará ser un sirviente por un tiempo. – _tampoco que fuese un trabajo súper duro e imposible,_ pensó. Al menos lograría estar cerca de ella. Prudentemente. – Pero primero que nada: bájame.

Tenían un trato, y al menos la Elsa agonizante logró su cometido antes de desaparecer…

La Reina miró a Marshmallow. A pesar de su logro, el celeste de sus ojos no cantaba victoria. El hombre de las nieves lo soltó, con toda la intención que se estrellara de cabeza en el subsuelo. Arruinando su intento, Jack desafió la gravedad y aterrizó en el descanso de la escalera donde estaba Elsa.

–No te me acerques. – dijo ella con aversión dando dos pasos a un costado.

–No te morderé. – señaló con humor. Elsa solo le fulminó con la mirada venenosa. – Bien, bien. – Jack voló otros dos metros lejos de su radio, al borde del principio de las escaleras. Sus hombros encumbrados decían "¿complacida?". Elsa rodó los ojos y supo que estaba fatigada de él. Inició su camino hacia su habitación cuando Jack carraspeó.

–¿Qué quieres? – se dio la vuelta.

–Y en cuanto a mis condiciones…–

–¿Quién dijo que las tendrías? –preguntó la joven sorprendida, con la frente plegada.

–Es un trato. Eso significa que las dos partes ganan algo. – _duhh._

–Tú ganas el beneficio de servirme y yo lo que necesito. Es lo que querías.

–No, ya te dije lo que quiero.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza como si fuese lo único que le haría cambiar de parecer a Jack.

–Intenta todo lo que quieras, pero sé que no hay tal cosa que dices. No hay profecía que curar. Porque de haberlo, dudo que haya cura siquiera. – Jack se quedó sin contestación.

Profundamente, Elsa sabía que no era así. Por algo tenía esa voz adentro que le gritaba e intentaba apoderarse de ella. Pero Elsa era fuerte, y la otra no. Pronto se iría, con profecía o sin.

La joven echó una mirada a su servicial bestia de nieve y este se retiró, mirando de mala gana al nuevo prisionero. Aunque técnicamente no lo fuese, no podía marcharse de ahora en más.

–Me voy a dormir. Oh, y tienes prohibido acercarte al segundo piso, al ala oeste. Menos que nada a mi habitación.

–¿Pero dónde dormiré yo?

–No es mi problema. –enganchó su mirada a la de él con más ímpetu. – Intenta desobedecerme y…–

–Lo entendí, lo entendí. Me convertirás en paleta helada. Tienes algo con las amenazas ¿Crees que realmente funcionan en mí?

Elsa arrugó el ceño. Antes de darse por enterado, una masa de hielo atrapó a Jack por los pies y lo cubrió en cuerpo entero. Prontamente se movió hasta la pared entre el pasillo y las escaleras, golpeó y se elevó por ella hasta quedar izado cerca del techo cóncavo. El bastón de Jack había quedado en el descanso. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza; mechones de cabello obstruían su visión. Se dejó colgar, totalmente rendido, hasta que Elsa desapareció por el pasillo entre las escaleras principales.

Era una locura, pero la había manejado bien. Sentía los hombros vibrar de nuevo debida a tanta conmoción. Uno no puede pedir tranquilidad sin tener caos. La Reina fue directo a la cama y se protegió con las colchas, sin antes elevar una puerta en la entrada y cerrar el balcón, dejándolo en completo silencio y negrura.

No se sentía segura ni siquiera en su nuevo hogar, no con Jack Frost habitándolo. Había aceptado, no supo cómo, pero lo había hecho. Esa voz se extinguía, aunque no se iba. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a hacerlo, sin notar que se había dormido en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en un lugar extraño, más oscuro que la noche. Había un suelo difuminado donde se encontraba y levemente una luz a su alrededor. Examinó con atención el lugar que aparentaba vacío, pero además de ella, no lo estaba.

Una mujer yacía tendida, respirando con tanta calma que parecía más muerta que dormida. Su brillo era casi inexistente. Elsa no se acercó a ella, sino que le echaba una mirada indomable desde lo lejos, estática. La mujer vestía igual que ella, tenía su misma cabellera, su mismo tono rosado en la piel y sus mismas dimensiones. La vio alzar la cabeza con pesadez para hallar sus mismos ojos, pero más subyugados. Las Elsas se miraron en aquel cosmo perpetuo e imposible. Una se alimentaba de la esencia de la otra hasta el punto en que su existencia acababa.

La Elsa débil se vio a sí misma, devolviéndose una seria ojeada, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su cuerpo se eclipsaba y disolvía en partículas que se esfumaban en una brisa implícita y se sacudían a los lados de la nueva habitante. Y así, entre miradas cautelosas, Elsa dejó de existir. Y Elsa se encontró sola en el vacío de su alma. Ahora era dueña indiscutible de ella misma, por el resto de su vida.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 8.**_

 **NOTA:**

Bueno, sé que estuve muy ausente en esta historia, pero al fin la publiqué. Esto es de lo más loco que he escrito, pero me he esforzado porque pareciera una especie de caso de bipolaridad, si se puede llamar así. Nunca había escrito algo de estas tonalidades sombrías, pero no es que la historia será toda así.

En fin, espero les hayan gustado los capítulos que tuve que separar para que no sean tan extensos.

Saludos.


	9. En medio de la noche

_Tu futuro es inestable..._

¿Qué fue eso?, se dijo Elsa en el medio de la noche.


End file.
